Mama Mac
by Clairisant2000
Summary: A fight with Clay leaves Mac heading TDY out of the country where she encounters Gunny and while on the search for a child's parents they fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Mama Mac

AUTHOR: Brenda, Clairisant, and Suzanne

CLASSIFICATION: Mac/Clay, Mac/Gunny

RATING: PG unless noted at the top of the chapter.

FEEDBACK: Would love to hear both good and bad feedback but please try to be kind and constructive.

CREDITS: A special thanks to our beta readers Qupeydoll and Mary.

Chapter 1

September 23, 2004

1300 EST

Dulles International Airport

Airport Security Checkpoint

Sarah stood and watched Clay impatiently as he prepared to leave for yet another mission. They had argued all morning after his cell rang at 0700 EST taking him away from her when this was supposed to be their weekend together. Sarah had something she needed to discuss with Clay, which was making her extremely agitated at this point in time.

"Sarah, you know I have to go. Don't you realize that it's not as if I really want to go?"

"Then don't go, Clay," she snapped as Clay went the security checkpoint.

Finally through Clay turned to look back at Sarah. Even angry, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "I have no choice, Sarah, I have to go."

"Then I guess you don't want to know that I'm three months pregnant!" and with that said she turned and stomped away leaving Clay with a look of shock on his face.

"Sarah! Sarah!" he called after her.

She heard him call her name and she straightened her spine continuing to walk away, never looking back.

Friday, January 14, 2005

1030 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Clayton Webb stormed into the bullpen at JAG Headquarters like a whirlwind, he was looking for Sarah. His six-week mission had turned into three and half months! And he had not been able to contact Sarah the entire time he was gone. He had tried, when possible, to contact her, but she was not answering her phone; at work, home, or her cell. Scanning the bullpen, Clay headed for her office. Not finding her there, he headed for AJ's office. Ignoring the Petty Officer Coates, Clay headed straight for the door.

Coates' voice stops him just as he is reaching for the knob. "The Admiral is in a meeting Mr. Webb. If you'll wait…" she never got the chance to finish as Clay pushed past her and opened the door, letting himself in.

Quickly Clay glanced around the room but didn't see his prey. "Where is she, AJ?" he growled.

Looking up at the only person who would dare barge into his office, AJ addressed Clay, "Well, hello to you too, Webb. I don't remember inviting you to this meeting. And where is who?"

"Sarah," replied the obviously frustrated man.

"Colonel Mackenzie is on TDY, Webb," AJ answered, while thinking, 'Okay something is wrong here so I am going to play along with him for now."

"Where?" he demanded, in full spook-mode, as he tried to glean the information he needed from an unwilling source.

"Why should I tell you?"

Finally tired of the game, Clay let his anger show through, "Where is she, AJ?"

"Okay, Webb, I'll play along with your game. She's in Iraq."

"Iraq?! Have you lost your mind?" the spook bellowed.

AJ didn't appreciate this tone of voice, but continued, "It was her turn to go TDY, Webb. She's a Marine, so goes where she's told to go."

Clay looked at AJ as if he had lost his mind. "Then you don't know?"

"Know what?" answered an exasperated AJ.

"Sarah is six and a half months pregnant!" Clay slumps into one of the chairs in front of AJ's desk. It appeared as if someone had let the air out of him.

"She's what?! Coates get Lieutenant Roberts and Commander Rabb in her on the double!" bellowed AJ.

Within a few moments there was a knock at the door. "Roberts and Rabb reporting as ordered, Sir!" answer both men together, as they noticed the other occupant of the room.

"Gentlemen, were either of you aware that Colonel Mackenzie is pregnant?" Stunned silence was his answer.

"Mac's pregnant Sir? Are you sure?" Rabb whispered, dreading the answer.

"According to Mr. Webb, she is six and a half months along."

All heads turn to look at Clay, and Harm, forgetting all decorum, snarled, "You bastard! You let her take this assignment being pregnant?"

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stepping around his desk, and in between the Commander and the spook, AJ faced Harm. "Stand down, Mr. Rabb. Webb didn't know the Colonel had gone TDY. Mr. Roberts, you are dismissed," he informed Bud, and as the Lieutenant opened the door of the office to leave, AJ called through to PO Coates, "Coates, get me the CO at the base where Colonel Mackenzie is stationed."

"Have a seat, Commander," ordered AJ. "This should only take a few minutes and then we'll get to the bottom of this mess."

No one spoke as they all anxiously awaited the call to Sarah's CO in Iraq.

The room's occupants were all lost in their own thoughts and jumped a bit when the phone on AJ's desk buzzed. "Sir, Colonel Davies is on the line."

"Thank you, Coates." Wasting no time on preliminaries, AJ hit the speakerphone button and jumped right in, "Colonel Davies, this is Admiral Chegwidden at JAG. One of my officers, Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, has been assigned to you TDY. I need her back ASAP."

"Hello, Admiral. May I inquire as to why?" Colonel Davies asked. He had enjoyed working with Mac for the past six weeks and definitely didn't want to give her up so soon.

"It is of a personal nature, Colonel. But I can say that it is imperative that she return home immediately."

"Sir, with all due respect, does this have anything to do with the fact that the Colonel is pregnant?"

"You know?!" AJ asked, startled. Looking up at Clay, AJ gave him a look that warned him to keep his mouth shut, as the spook jumped to his feet looking as if he were ready to kill Colonel Davies with his bare hands. AJ then gave the same look to Harm as he reacted just as Clay had.

"Yes, Sir. The Colonel informed me of her condition upon her arrival. Since there are no direct threats in the area, I saw no reason she couldn't remain here and complete her assignment."

"Colonel Davies, I need to speak with the Colonel. Is that possible?"

"Yes, Sir," Davies said into the phone and then looked up at his aide and told him, "Corporal please find Colonel Mackenzie and inform her that I need to speak with her ASAP," all the while thinking, 'I feel sorry for you, Mac. The Admiral is none to happy with you, and sounds as if he is ready to kick your six for this stunt.'

Colonel Davies made small talk with the Admiral while they awaited the arrival of Colonel Mackenzie.

"Colonel Mackenzie reporting as ordered, Sir."

"Colonel, Admiral Chegwidden is on the phone for you," he informed her, and then said into the phone, "Admiral, the Colonel is here."

He stood and handed the phone to her, patted her on the shoulder and walked out the door, saying, "Mac, I'm going to go get lunch, so take your time. We'll talk when you're finished."

Sarah took a deep breath before placing the receiver to her ear. "Colonel Mackenzie."

Clay had stayed quiet for as long as he could and decided it was time to speak up. "Sarah, what in the hell are you doing in Iraq? Do you care so little for me, and our baby, that you would put yourself in harm's way on purpose?"

Sarah didn't say anything at first; she was too surprised to hear Clay's voice. After a few moments the reality hit her that Clay was the one who had informed the Admiral of her condition when he could not find her. "This has nothing to do with you or the baby, Clay. I'm doing my job. Just like you do yours." The sarcasm, dripping from her words, could be heard by all.

"Sit down and shut up, Clay," an obviously irritated Harm snarled. "Mac, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? I'm supposed to be your best friend, and partner, and I had to hear it from the Admiral, who heard it from Webb."

Sarah shook her head, as her worst nightmare became reality. Not only did she have the Admiral and Clay to deal with she now had Harm. She felt a headache coming on.

To Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Harm, it was none of your business. And I knew that you would try and talk me out of going on this assignment if I told you, or worse yet you would have contacted Clay and told him what I was doing. I wanted to go because I needed the chance to get away and think."

"Colonel, you could have taken time off here in the States if you needed time to think. Why did you have to go all the way to Iraq?" AJ questioned. As the conversation began to unfold, he was beginning to realize that there was much more to this situation than he had originally thought. 'Mac had run away from Clay and Harm. But why?'

"Admiral, may I speak to you privately please?" asked Sarah.

AJ reached for the handset, successfully cutting Clay and Harm out of the conversation. "Yes, Colonel?"

"Sir, first; I want to apologize for not telling you about my condition. I know this does not excuse me, but I want you to know that I am truly sorry for keeping you in the dark. Secondly, I simply needed to get away from Clay's influence over me. I had begun to realize that he was dictating almost every move I made. I'd known about being pregnant since I was a month along, but just couldn't bring myself to tell Clay, until I did it in anger the last time he went off on a mission after promising to spend time with me! Thirdly, I just couldn't deal with Harm. He has been jealous since I started seeing Clay."

"Okay, Colonel. I understand what you're telling me, but that does not negate the fact that I am very disappointed in you. I want you on the first transport back to the States today."

"Sir, I only have two weeks left to complete this assignment. I've been safe here for the last six weeks; please allow me to complete this. I'll report straight back to you once I return. It would be so difficult to brief someone else on all that has transpired. Please, Sir!" Sarah knew she was begging, but she was not ready to return home just yet.

"All right Colonel. You have two weeks to wrap up your assignment and report here."

"Thank you, Sir."

The relief was obvious in Sarah's voice and this only peaked AJ's curiosity. He realized that this situation was not going to be easy to put to rest.

"I will talk to you further about this when you return, Colonel," with that AJ hung up the phone. He turned to face the window to gather his thoughts before facing the two fuming men in his office. "Gentlemen, Colonel Mackenzie will be completing her assignment and returning to JAG within two weeks. At such time, I will decide how to deal with the fact that she lied to me through omission about her current condition. You two will handle your differences with the Colonel outside of JAG. Do I make myself clear?"

"Aye, aye, Sir!" replied Harm.

"I don't know how you agreed to let her stay, but if Sarah is going to remain in Iraq then she is going to have an escort to watch over her! I need to make some phone calls. I can't go right now since I have to leave on another mission tomorrow, I think I know someone who will be perfect for this job. Who better to protect a Marine than a Marine?"

"Webb, what are you talking about? Or should I say who?" questioned Rabb.

"Victor Galindez."

"Gunny? What about him, Webb?" AJ inquired.

"Victor is currently on assignment in the Middle East. I am going to make a few calls, call in some favors, and get him assigned to guard Sarah until she returns."

"Do you know what you are doing? Do you realize how upset she is going to be with you?" AJ asked. "I wouldn't want to be you when she returns. She'll kick your six from here to the moon."

"I don't care. I'll deal with her when she returns. That is the Webb heir she's carrying. If she won't put the child first, then I'll have to do it for her!"

'Oh Webb. You have no clue what can of worms you are about to open do you? Mac is going to not only kick your six; she's going to break your neck for this stunt. I can see what she's talking about. Webb sees the baby as 'the Webb heir', what about it being his child?' AJ pondered, but all he said out loud was, "All right gentlemen, both of you get out of here so I can get back to work."

To Be Continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sarah sat in Colonel Davies office in shock. Now the three men in her life knew about the baby and her deceit. Yes, she had to admit to herself that she had lied by omission in some way to each of the three of them. Slowly standing, Sarah exited the office and returned to her own quarters. She needed to lie down and rest for a while as her nervousness was upsetting the babies. This was another secret that she carried, she was expecting twins, but as yet, no one knew but her and her doctor here on the base.

She drifted off to sleep thinking about the children nestled within her body. She had wanted a baby for so long that she was even willing to share the children with Clay in order to have one.

Two days later Colonel Davies called Colonel Mackenzie in his office, and when Mac arrived he said, "You might want to sit down, Colonel."

"Sir, I appreciate your concern over my pregnancy, but I prefer to stand."

"Ok, if that's your choice, I just received orders that from here on out, you're going to be assigned an escort."

Leaning over his desk and slapping her hands down on it she demanded, "Who the hell is assigning me a body guard…Sir?"

"The orders came through from the CIA," said Davies.

"Don't you mean Clayton Webb?" asked Mac.

"That is the signature on the orders," replied Davies.

Sinking into a near by chair, Mac muttered, "Wait until I get my hands on him!"

Colonel Davies thought, 'I pity this guy that is assigned to watch her.' "Your escort will be in my office at 0900 and I really am sorry about this Mac," he said as he walked around the desk and placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's just the way the orders came down."

"I understand, Sir, and I'll deal with it," said Mac.

The next morning Mac reported to Colonel Davies Office madder than a wet hen. She had tried all night to reach Clay and it was clear he was avoiding her when he couldn't be reached at work, home, or cell.

"Reporting as ordered, Sir! Has my escort arrived yet?" asked Mac.

When Colonel Davies' Yeomen had announced that Colonel Mackenzie was there, her escort had rose and moved to the back wall so he would be out of line of direct fire since Davies had told him how upset she had been when told of being assigned an escort.

At Mac's question Davies grinned and said, "You stormed right by him, Colonel." Spinning around to see who was behind her, she heard Colonel Davies add, "Colonel meet Gunnery Sergeant…"

"Victor!" she exclaimed and rushed to hug him, all anger gone now that she had seen whom her escort would be.

Gently placing her out of his arms, Victor looked down in stunned amazement at the usually unflappable Colonel Mackenzie. There were tears streaming down her face!

"It's so good to see somebody from home," cried Mac.

"Colonel, Mr. Webb told me you were only six and a half months pregnant! You look quite a bit further along than that. Is that why you don't want to see him? Because it's not his child?"

At that question, Mac stepped back from Victor and slapped his face, "How dare you? I'm only six and a half months pregnant!"

"Then you must be carrying twins," suggested Victor.

Mac gasped, "How did you know?"

"Twins? Colonel, you didn't tell me!" exclaimed Davies.

"I have sixteen nieces and nephews, and I know twins when I see them," said Victor.

"You won't tell Clay will you?" Mac pleaded.

"I was assigned to guard you, not to report your actives to Mr. Webb," he replied.

"I appreciate the fact you're not going to tell him. I'll tell him in my own time. You know I don't need a bodyguard, Victor. I'm a Marine after all."

Victor reached out and gently patted her swollen tummy and said, "You might be a Marine, but these little guys haven't been through basic yet."

'It felt good sharing her pregnancy with Victor,' Mac thought.

Quickly moving his hand away, he said, "Excuse me."

"No harm done," responded Mac.

Turning to the Colonel, "Thank you, Sir, we had better be moving," and turning to Victor, she said, "Come on, Victor, let's get going."

Colonel Davies replied, "Gunnery Sergeant Galindez you know your assignment make sure you keep her in your sight during all waking hours. Dismissed."

"Yes Sir, that won't be a problem Sir," he said coming to attention.

To Be Continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Where to, Colonel?" Victor asked as they left Davies' office.

Mac turned to Victor and replied, "To the local orphanage."

Raising an eyebrow at her questioningly, he said, "Ok, lead on," opening the outer door for her he watched her waddle past him and thought, 'I never thought I see the day when the graceful Colonel Mackenzie would be waddling like a duck!'

When they were outside and Mac headed for a jeep, Victor sprinted ahead of her, which wasn't hard in her condition. Opened the passenger door and sliding the seat back as far as it would go he held out his hand in an offer to help her in.

Mac stopped dead and glared at Victor. She walked around to the driver's side, opened the door, positioned the seat, and climbed in waiting for Victor to get in.

Victor reached across the passenger seat and calmly pulled the keys out of the ignition. "I'll be driving today, Ma'am."

"Like hell you will, Gunny! Give me the keys!" demanded Mac.

"No Ma'am," he responded.

Mac threw open the door, climbed out, and stormed around the vehicle. Getting up into Victor's face, she opened her mouth to lay into him, when he swept her up into his arms and placed her in the passenger's seat. Closing the door he leaned in and said, "Now stay there."

She was so stunned at what Victor had done, that she sat there speechless.

He started the engine and looked at her saying, "I need directions, Ma'am, or you'll be late."

Realizing what he said was true Mac rattled off the directions.

They pulled off the base and headed towards the orphanage, not saying a word. Seeing the steam pouring out of Mac's ears finally cool off, he pulled up and cut the engine. Turning to her with a smile he said, "So why are we here?"

Before she could answer, the door to the orphanage door burst open and a voice could be heard shouting, "Missy Mac! Missy Mac!"

Victor jumped out of the jeep and started around to the passenger side as a nun came running out.

Sister Mary Clarence came out of the orphanage with her habit flying, trying to catch the child to prevent her from running into the street. "Shamiram, get back here right now!" she exclaimed as Victor swept the child up in his arms.

"No, put me down! Want Missy Mac!" said Shami.

"Sweetie you can't hug her in her condition," said Victor.

As she got out of the jeep Mac said, "I'm not going to break if she hugs me, Gunny."

Coming to a stop in front of him and grabbing Shami from Victor's arms, Sister Mary Clarence demanded, "Who are you?"

"I'm Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez. I'm Colonel Mackenzie's escort and driver."

Reaching for Mac, Shami cried, "Want Missy Mac peas."

Having already exited the vehicle Mac waddled over to Sister Mary Clarence and reached out for Shami taking her into her arms replying, "Yes, Sister, since the last time I was here I seem to forgotten how to drive."

Victor smirked and said, "Yes, Sister, but she can still give directions like a pro." Pulling a stick of chewing gun from his pocket he offered it to the little girl, "Would you like some gum, sweetheart?" he asked in Arabic with an engaging grin.

Shyly reaching out to take the gum, she smiled and replied in her native language, "Thank you, Master Gunny," then turned and hid her face in Mac shoulder.

Mac tightened her arms around Shami to reassure her that everything was okay.

"Colonel, isn't she too heavy for you right now?" asked Victor concerned.

At Victor's suggestion Mac realized the child was getting heavy and put her down, but continued to hold her hand. Shami shyly looked up at Victor and reached over to hold his hand too. With a grin he took it and they walked into the orphanage together followed by the nun.

Mac looked down at Shami and suggested, "Sweetheart, why don't you take Gunny and show him your room and where you play with the other children? Show him some of your friends and then we'll talk."

Feeling very grown up, Shami said, "Come with me, Master Gunny. I will show you all things."

Squatting down to Shami's height, Victor said, "Sweetie, if it easier for you to talk in your language, you can with me, I understand it."

"We encourage the children to speak English here, Gunnery Sergeant," replied the nun.

"Yes, Sister," said Gunny.

As Gunny and Shami left, Sister Mary Clarence took Mac into her office to speak with her.

"When she is not around you can speak to me in your language sweetie," whispered Gunny.

To Be Continued….


	6. Chapter 6

I am truly sorry for not posting for the last few days! It has been a crazy weekend...so you get 3 chaps in one day to make up for it! Enjoy!

Chapter 6

"Sister, have you discovered any information on Najwaa and Zker Maneaa?" These were Shami's parents and Mac knew that the Sister had been trying to find them since the little girl had been brought in.

"From my sources I have found some information," said the nun.

"Do you think it's a reliable source?" asked Mac.

"I got it from someone who knew someone, who knew someone, who knew someone. It's as reliable as any information as we get about the children's parents."

"Any information is better than none," said Mac.

"They were known to be in a village eighty miles north of here."

"I'll check it out…Gunny and I'll check it out first thing tomorrow," responded Mac.

Talking for a few more minutes with the nun, Mac left the office and went looking for Gunny and Shami.

Shami took Victor by the hand and as soon as they were out of hearing range she started chattering a mile a minute in her native language. She told him how she liked playing with the other children and with the few toys that were there at the orphanage. The first place she took him was her room and showed him her bed. He saw that she shared her room with four other children. The room was crowded, but neat and tidy. Each child had a bed and a tiny nightstand where they could put their possessions. On Shami's bed there rested a ragged doll that obviously well loved. He asked her, "Who gave you this beautiful doll, Shamiram?"

"My mother made it for me," she told him.

"She looks like she could use a new dress," Gunny replied.

"Yes, but my mother is not with me now to make her one."

"Would you allow me to bring you a new dress for you dolly when Missy Mac and I come again?" he asked.

"Oh Master Gunny you cannot! It would be too much and I cannot accept," answered Shami.

"Could you accept it from a friend?" he asked.

"All of the other children here that are my friends are too poor to buy a dress," replied Shami.

"Well I would like to be your friend if you'd let me. I would like to bring you a new dress for your doll," he told her.

"I would like for you to be my friend too, Master Gunny," smiled Shami.

"Well my friends call me Victor or just Gunny," he said.

"Yes, I would like to call you Gunny like Missy Mac," she smiled shyly.

"And do you prefer if I call you Shami or Shamiram?' he asked.

"Only my mother and father called me Shamiram and Missy Mac calls me Shami you pick which name you think is the pretty," she said.

"I think that you are pretty and I would like to call you by the name your parents gave you," Victor said.

"I am glad to hear it again, thank you, Gunny," she said hugging him.

Hugging her back Victor asked, "Will you show me where you play with all your friends now?"

Taking his hand she led him out of the orphanage to the back yard where some of her friends were playing and introduced them to 'her' Gunny.

Mac hearing excited chatter in the back yard, stepped outside she was stunned by the sight of two of the older girls twirling two ropes in what she thought she remembered as 'double dutch'. In the middle of the ropes, jumping for all he was worth, was a grinning Victor Galindez! Not wanting to disturb them, Mac stood there for a moment watching, until one of the older girls noticed her and called, "Colonel Mac!" The girl dropped the ropes and tangled Victor up in them. He fell flat on his face with a startled exclamation.

Mac was laughing uncontrollably as the children surround her six deep, nearly knocking her off her feet as well. Victor, seeing this, struggled to his feet and started towards her to protect her.

As she was trying to get herself under control and stay on her feet, Victor walked behind her to support her if need be. Beginning to feel fatigued Mac gratefully allowed herself to lean back into Victor for support.

Victor softly whispers in her ear, "Don't worry I've got your six."

To Be Continued….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Leaning back into Victor, Mac sighed, thinking how long it had been since anyone had there to support her. She fleetingly wished he would put his arms around her. As Mac had leaned back, the children pushed her further and Victor wrapped his arms around Mac and the babies.

"Go way, go way! My Missy Mac!" shouted Shami as she pushed her way through the girls and grabbed Mac's leg hanging on for dear life.

Sister Mary Clarence hearing the noise, came out back and saw the commotion, she ran to move the children away from Mac. As she tried to move Shami the child began to cry and cling even tighter to Mac's leg.

Victor reached down and picked up Shami letting her hug Mac. Leaning over she kissed Mac's cheek and said, "Luv Missy Mac."

With tears in her eyes Mac replied, "I love you too."

"So much for not getting involved with the locals," said Victor.

"This coming from the man jumping rope with the children," grinned Mac.

"We're now meeting in the lunch room would you like to join us?" asked the nun.

"Thank you for the invitation, Sister, but I know your funds are tight and you don't need to be feeding us…" Mac started to say, but was interrupted by Gunny.

"Yeah, especially since she is eating for three now," replied Victor.

Glaring at him she said, "We need to be getting back to the base anyway."

Reaching into his pocket pulled something out and walked over to Sister Mary Clarence, shaking her hand he said, "Thank you for allowing us to visit with the children," he left behind folded up cash in her hand. "For the children," he whispered then he and Mac left.

Taking her hand she put it inside her habit and walked into the convent. Later she removed the cash and saw that Victor had left her three twenty-dollar bills.

On their return trip to the base Mac was so exhausted she fell asleep. Victor was startled when her head came to rest on his shoulder. Once back at the base, Victor gently lifted her out of the jeep and carried her toward her quarters. Reaching into her hip pocket, where he expected to find her key, he pulled them out and unlocked the door without waking his sleeping passenger. Taking her inside he softly kicked the door shut behind him, then carried her into the bedroom where he gently laid her on the bed.

Mac, in the middle of a dream, pulled Gunny to her when he tried to stand up straight, she murmured, "Darling, it's been so long," as she pulled him down on the bed.

Victor tried to remain standing, but was off balance and fell on the bed next to her. She wrapped her arms around him and started kissing him passionately. Trying to resist was nearly impossible since this was something he had dreamed of since their first meeting. He told himself that she wasn't thinking of him and called himself all kinds of fool when he wrapped his arms around her and returned her kisses.

Several minutes later Victor was jolted back to reality when in his passion filled haze he felt one of the babies kicked. Pulling out of her arms, Victor started to back off the bed. This woke Sarah.

"How the hell did I get here?" asked Mac staring around at her surroundings.

When Mac's eyes had opened, Victor froze in place. It took him a few seconds to respond, "I carried you into bed."

"You did? Why?"

Forgetting that he was still in bed with her he said, "You fell asleep in the jeep and I didn't want to wake you, so I carried you inside and put you to bed. I was just trying to help!"

"You helped me by getting into bed with me?" asked Mac arching an eyebrow.

Realizing then that he was still in bed with her, he jumped out, and stuttered, "I…I...I…was putting you to bed when you yanked me down and starting kissing me."

"So you're saying that I forced myself on you?" she asked indignantly.

"Well I didn't want to hurt you by resisting."

"Hurt me?" she asked.

"Well you were holding on pretty tight Mac," he replied.

To Be Continued….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Glaring at Victor, Mac scooted out of the other side of the bed and without meeting his eyes she waddled to the bathroom, leaving Victor perplexed and wondering what to do next.

As she closed the door she leaned against it and closed her eyes as thoughts of her dream ran though her mind. She had been dreaming about Victor, but there was no way she was going to admit that to him. Mac was eternally gratefully that she wasn't one of those people that talked in their sleep.

With a sigh Victor let himself out, knowing Mac would probably take a nap and he would see her at dinner. Going back to his own quarters he sat down to write a long letter home to keep his sisters up dated on what was going on in his life. He didn't, however, mention the most recent incident, although told them about his day at the orphanage.

Victor and Mac met for dinner and after going though the chow line the two of them were looking for a table. Mac spotted Colonel Davies and headed toward his table. "Good evening, Colonel Davies."

"Evening, Colonel, Gunny," he said, nodding at both, but not inviting them to sit down.

"Colonel Davies, I'm trying to get some information about the parents of one of the children at the orphanage I've been visiting. I'm already caught up on my work so it won't interfere with anything. I'd like to take a jeep and check out some information tomorrow."

"Why do you want to go on this wild goose chase?" asked Colonel Davies.

"This little girl has asked me to help find her parents," replied Mac.

"Gunnery Sergeant, what do you think about this?" asked Colonel Davies.

"I think this war has separated enough families, and that anything that we can do to help reunite one, can only be in the best interest of the United States."

To herself Mac thought, 'Gunny has spent too much time with Clayton Webb because what he's saying sounds too much like the same diplomatic claptrap.'

"Gunnery Sergeant, if I allow this trip you're going to have to stick to her six like a barnacle on a hull."

"I won't let her out of my sight for even an instant, Sir," replied Gunny.

Looking from Gunny to Colonel Davies, Mac indigently said, "I'm NOT a hull!"

"I don't know Colonel, you are getting kind of broad in the beam," grinned Victor.

As Colonel Davies spewed his coffee across the table, Mac spun on her heel toward Gunny and said with a snarl, "I may be pregnant, but I'm still a Marine and I can kick your six any day."

"Ma'am…I think you've been around these Army types too long I'm a Marine too."

"Gunnery Sergeant, you'd better stick to your duties," ordered Colonel Davies.

Snapping to attention even though he had his dinner tray in his hands, Gunny replied, "Yes, Sir!"

"Gunny, I think it's time we found a table," said Mac.

"Yes, Ma'am."

As the two walked away Colonel Davies thought, 'What the hell was Agent Webb thinking about by sending one Marine to guard another one?'

Arriving at their table Victor waited for Colonel Mackenzie to take a seat and then sat across from her, digging into his dinner, and hoping they could have a quiet meal. This hope, however, was short lived when Mac asked in a deadly calm voice, "Do you think I've gotten fat, Gunny?"

Staring into her eyes Victor wondered what she would do if he told her she was more beautiful now than she had ever been before, but knowing he could never say that without revealing his true feelings for her, he started to deny the comment, when the truth came out of his mouth anyway. "No, Mac, you're the most beautiful pregnant woman I've ever seen in my life." Suddenly realizing what he had just said a horrified look came over his face.

Mac sat there in stunned silence, her mouth opening and closing, but no sound coming out.

Using humor to cover the awkward silence Victor said, "Chewing usually works better with food in your mouth, Mac."

Standing Mac picked up her tray and emptied the contents over Victor's head then slammed the tray back down on the table drawing the attention of everyone in the room. She turned and started toward the door, as she noticed Colonel Davies once again choking on his coffee and she stopped to give him a few sharp pats on the back before heading out the door.

To Be Continued….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gunny calmly picked up the napkin and wiped the food off his face and continued eating.

After a night in which both Gunny and Mac had, had erotic dreams starring the other person, both were frustrated beyond belief, even after starting their early day with a cold shower. They faced each other awkwardly when both arrived at the motor pool to pick up the jeep.

Eyeing each other, neither of them wanted to be the first to speak. Gunny tried to assist her into the jeep, but Mac shrugged his hand off. After he had made sure she was settled in safely, he walked around and got into the jeep without saying a world.

Victor took off in the direction he was given and after several miles Mac began to fidget in her seat, crossing, and uncrossing, and re-crossing her legs. She was regretting those three cups of coffee she'd had this morning in lieu of breakfast. However, she'd be damned if she asked him to stop and let her relieve herself.

Gunny noticed Mac's dilemma and wondered just how long it would be before she would ask him to stop. Making sure to hit every pothole in the sad excuse of a road they were on, Victor watched Mac become increasing more uncomfortable as every mile rolled by. 'Come on, Mac, cave-in,' he thought and wondered if she were truly stubborn enough to pee her pants before asking him to stop.

After another mile, Mac realized she was going to have to give in and be the first to speak. Mac finally said, "Pull over and stop."

Turning to look at her, he asked, "But we're not there yet, why should I pull over and stop?"

"You damn well know I have to pee," she glared at him.

"Oh, I see!" Victor said. "I'll look for a good spot to pull in the next few miles."

"Pull over NOW, Marine," Mac ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am," he said trying to hide his smirk, and stopping in the middle of the road.

Looking around and seeing that the only cover was the jeep itself she ordered, "Keep your to the front, Gunny."

"Yes Ma'am," he said as she went around to the rear of the jeep to relieve herself. Gunny kept his eyes straightforward as he had been ordered, all the while keeping an eye on her in the rear view mirror. When Mac pulled down her pants behind the jeep and squatted down to relieve herself Gunny remember his promise to Colonel Davies not to take his eyes off her for even a second, but figured that thirty seconds of privacy in this situation would not get him into trouble.

Mac stood back up and as she pulled up her pants her eyes met Gunny's in the rear view mirror.

Without saying a world Mac stomped to her side of the jeep and avoiding the hand that Gunny held out to help her, she climbed in and sat there with her arms folded across her chest without saying a word.

Victor calmly waited for further instructions from the Colonel.

Wondering to herself why they had still not moved, Mac glanced at Gunny and saw he was staring straight ahead she barked at him, "Move out, Marine!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" he said, and instantly started the jeep getting them under way. They had gone about three quarters of the distance when Mac started squirming in her seat again. Hiding his grin and making sure not to look at Mac he asked, "Do you need me to pull over again, Ma'am?"

Hating him for making her admit that once again she needed to stop, she said, "You know damn well I do."

Silently he pulled to the side of the road and again without looking at her, kept his eyes straightforward.

Mac got out of the vehicle and walked to the front, meeting his eyes, she said, "About face!"

Unable to keep his amusement in check, Gunny turned in his seat, but Mac could see that his shoulders were shaking with uncontrolled laughter.

Deciding to ignore him, she went about her business as quickly as possible and returned to her place in the jeep. Once she was settled back in the jeep, she said, "As you were, Marine."

Gunny turned back around, picked up the canteen at his feet, and offering it to Mac, and said, "Would you like a drink, Ma'am? It's awfully hot today."

Taking the canteen from Victor, she looked at him, and at the canteen, and back at Victor, shaking her head she admitted to him, "I am so tempted to pour this over your head."

To Be Continued….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Well, today it would feel good, it's so hot," he turned to her with a grinned. "Go ahead, Mac, if it'll make you feel better."

Mac realizing the absurdity of the situation began to laugh. Seconds later, relieved that the tension of the morning was over, Victor joined her.

So starting the jeep they covered the rest of the way to the village, and began to chat about what finding Shami's parents would mean to her. It seemed like they reached the village in no time at all. Unfortunately they discovered that Shami's parents were not there after questioning several of the locals. They had passed through the village a few weeks ago and said they were heading northwest to look for their daughter. Mac was ready to hop back into the jeep and head to the next village, when Gunny reminded her they only had permission from Colonel Davies to check out this one village and were expected that afternoon.

Knowing Gunny was right, but not liking it, she reluctantly agreed to return to the base. "Since we have conformation that they were headed off toward the next village, I'm sure that Colonel Davies will let us come back tomorrow as long as it's not compromising your work for him. We could bring Shami and they could be reunited right on the spot," offered Victor.

Mac leaned over and impulsively hugged him saying, "Gunny, that's a wonderful idea!"

Pulling back in surprise, he nonetheless took his life in his hands, and he said, "I think that idea deserved a kiss rather than a hug."

Mac was thinking that she had dreamed of kissing this man for so long and that this might be the only chance she would get make that dream come true. She didn't know that the kisses she had shared with him in her dreams had really taken place. Grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pulling him to her she kissed him forcefully.

Finally having the woman that he loved in his arms, wide awake this time, and actually aware that she was kissing him, Gunny wrapped his arms around her and put all of his feelings for her into this one time opportunity to let her know by the touch of his lips how he truly felt for her. Allowing his tongue to invade her sweet tasting mouth, Gunny pursued her tongue with his, in a dueling match he intended to win.

At first Mac tensed when Victor's arms went around her, but then as he took control of the kiss, she sensed a familiarity that startled her. It dawned on her that the taste of his mouth was the same taste she had in hers when she retreated to the bathroom the night before. She pulled back and asked, "Have we done this before?"

"Before last night, only in my dreams. But after last night, in yours too."

Torn between the jolt of desire that she felt at his admission of his having dreamed of kissing her, and anger at not getting an answer to her question, she didn't know whether to slap him, or kiss him again. She chose to do both. Slapping his face and then not giving him a chance to react, she again jerked him forward to continue to kiss him.

Victor's flash of anger at being slapped was quickly quenched in the passion of her lips. Having her once again in his arms, he knew that he never wanted to let her go again. Drawing her closer into his arms and feeling something hard against her hip Mac slide her hand down expecting it to be Victor's arousal and instead found the gear shift. Victor realizing what she had thought the gear shift was, took her hand in his and placed it over his lap, "Was this what you were looking for?" he murmured in her ear.

Mac jerked her hand back as if it had been burnt. She was surprised that just the passion of their kisses had aroused him that much, but she was not sure what to do with that information quite yet.

Pulling back slightly from her, Victor looked into her eyes, "Should I apologize…Mac," Victor asked with his arms still around her.

"Does that mean you're sorry you kissed me?" she asked softly.

To Be Continued….


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"No it doesn't, and unless you stop me, I plan on doing it again right now," he said, and ever so slowly started to move closer to her giving her ample opportunity to say no or pull back if that's what she wanted.

Meeting him halfway, their lips touched tenderly with none of the force of the earlier kisses, but with a desire that was instantly blazing between the two of them. Drinking from her lips as if he were a man dying of thirst and only her lips could quench his need, Victor sighed in pleasure and wondered when reality would set in and he would wake from this dream.

As the kiss deepened Mac reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him even closer to her. Breaking their kiss, Victor groaned and trailed kisses to her ear to nibble gently on her lobe. "Will you slap me again if I tell you that I've dreamed of this moment ever since we met?"

Pulling out of his arms and moving back to her side of the jeep, she placed her hands protectively over her stomach and said, "I think we should go now."

"I would love them too," he said as he placed a hand over her hands that rested on her stomach.

A single tear rolled down Mac's cheek as she asked, "Can you give me time?"

Lifting his hand from her tummy, he gently turned her chin so that she was facing him and said, "I'll give you all the time you need," as he bent his head and sealed his promise with a soft kiss. He then turned and started the jeep and headed back to the base. When he noticed Mac start to squirm, he immediately pulled over and turned to face the back of the jeep so she could relieve herself.

Back at the base, he dropped her at the door to her quarters and as she walked away from him without saying a word, Victor asked her retreating back, "Will I see you at dinner tonight?"

"I'll be in the mess hall at l800 hours," Mac said without turning around. Then she started forward again to her door.

He quietly said, "I'll be there too," and then returned the jeep to the motor pool.

After taking a shower, Mac went to Colonel Davies office to get permission to once again look for Shami's parents. His main concern in having Mac go off on what he thought was a wild goose chase was for her safety and the work she had been sent there to do. "What about your reports, Colonel?" he wanted to know.

"Actually, Sir, I have been done for about a week now, but have only been turning them in a few at a time so you wouldn't suspect."

"Why in the world would you do that?"

"I was afraid that if you knew I was done you would send me home early, and with the situation there I wasn't ready to face that."

"Colonel, you do know that my door is always open to you and you can feel free to talk to me at anytime."

"Yes, Sir, I know and thank you."

"How much prep time do you need for this trip?"

"I can have all the reports on your desk in the morning if you will allow us to do this," she pleaded.

He hesitated and then replied, "Well, as long as you are planning to take Gunnery Sergeant Galindez with you I guess it's all right."

"We are also planning on taking Shami with us if Sister Mary Clarence approves."

"Do you think that's wise?"

"If we do find her parents, they can be reunited on the spot instead of them traveling all the way back here to claim her."

"I guess that makes sense. Good luck, Colonel. How long do you expect to be gone?"

"No more than three days, Sir."

"Good. Check in with me when you get back and let me know how things went."

"I will, Sir, and thank you again."

"Don't mention it, Colonel. Dismissed."

Mac left his office and went to meet Victor for dinner and tell him the good news that they were on for their trip tomorrow. She only hoped that traveling with Victor was a good idea, but she reassured herself that they would have Shami along for a chaperone!

To Be Continued….


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mac showed up in the mess hall and got her tray, going through the line quickly, she joined Gunny at a table where five other men soon joined them. They had hoped to talk, but with an audience they now just ate in silence. Just as they finished dinner an announcement was made that a special order of chocolate ice cream had come in and they were going to be serving it until it was gone. Mac jumped to her feet so quickly that her chair fell over backwards. She didn't even stop to pick it up as she raced across the room to get her share. Anyone that saw her coming got out of her way and because of this she was the first on in line for the treat. Holding out her bowl to the Private serving the ice cream she begged for two scoops claiming that she was eating for three….and deserved a double portion.

Arriving back at the table she sat down and dug in. Dipping into her bowl she took a large spoonful of the ice cream and placed it in her mouth. Her eyes closed in bliss, and she moaned.

Gunny, sitting across from her, almost came unglued at that sound.

The spoon was slowly withdrawn from her mouth and Mac's tongue appeared to lick the last drop of chocolate off the spoon before going to her bowl for a second scoop. Again came the moan, and Gunny almost came in his pants! The five other men at the table were having the same problem as they watched her eating her ice cream. None of them would leave the table to get ice cream of their own; they were enjoying Mac's too much!

When Mac opened her eyes to retrieve her third scoop of ice cream she saw the strained look on Gunny's face. "What's wrong, Gunny?" she asked.

"Do you always eat ice cream that way?" he asked in a strained voice.

"Yes, why?"

"Even in public?!"

Looking around the table and seeing strange looks on the faces of the other men there she demanded, "What way?"

"Like you're making love to it!" Gunny informed her.

With another glance at the other men, she realized that she had managed to arouse every one of them! Blushing and wanting to be anywhere but there she jumped to her feet and started to run from the room. Half way across the mess hall she turned and raced back to the table, grabbing her bowl and spoon she once again turned and made a beeline for the door.

A Major that was at the table with him, told Gunny, "I think you upset her, Gunnery Sergeant."

"But I just said what we all were thinking, with all due respect Sir!" Gunny protested.

"Yes, but none of us said it out loud!" the Major laughed.

With a sigh, Gunny got up from the table and was planning on going to apologize to Mac when he saw the line of people still waiting for their ice cream. Slowly approaching the line he made his way to the front and faced the Private and the people giving him evil looks for cutting in line and said, "Could I please have another scoop for the pregnant Marine?"

He got a rueful grin and a large scoop of ice cream. Minutes later he was knocking on Mac's door. She threw the door open and saw Gunny with the bowl in his hands, "Did you come here to taunt me with that?!" Mac demanded.

Holding out the bowl to her he said, "No, I brought this to say I'm sorry, but if you don't want it…"

Turning he started to walk away when Mac grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him into the room, ice cream bowl and all. "Who said I didn't want it?"

Smirking he handed her the bowl and watched as she snatched the spoon from her first bowl and dug in. The moaning started on the first bite and then as she caught herself doing it, Mac glanced up at Gunny and blushed again.

Squirming in his seat as he grinned at her, he said, "It's okay Mac, its just us here now and I understand how much you like your chocolate!"

To Be Continued….


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Yanking the spoon from her mouth, she glared at him; wiggling it at him she said, "Bite me, Gunny!"

"Only if you smear the area you want bit with that ice cream!" he retorted, knowing that she would never "waste" her ice cream that way.

Wondering if he would really carry through on this threat, she smeared a bit of the ice cream on her lips. Getting up from the couch he approached her and yanked her to her feet. Planting a firm kiss on her cold messy lips he couldn't help but grin at her gasp of surprise. "Anywhere ELSE you want to put that ice cream?" he taunted her.

Stunned at the fact that he had actually kissed her, she took the spoon and dropped a bit of the ice cream on her neck. He quickly bent his head and licked the treat from her skin, then kissed her hard enough to give her a hickey that would still be there the next day.

While he had been kissing her neck, she had carefully unbuttoned her jacket top and when he raised his head to see her reaction, she took the spoon and smeared it down her cleavage. His eyes shot up to meet hers and when she just grinned evilly at him, he smiled in response, and went after this new treat. His tongue licked the cold but quickly melting ice cream from the valley between her breasts and just to make sure that he had gotten it all, he lowered the edge of her tank top and top of her bra.

As her response heated up, the children she was carrying got into the spirit of the thing and kicked Gunny's shoulder. It was as if he had been hit with a bucket of cold water. Falling back onto his heels in front of her, he reached for her shirt and handed it to her.

Mac's eyes met his and she looking at him in disbelief that he could stop at such a moment, she said, "Why did you stop?"

"Mac, we can't do this…at least not here and now. I respect you too much for just a romp in the hay, I want more than that from you."

"I see," she said and took the top from him. Pulling it over her head she turned away, feeling rejected by his withdrawal.

Getting to his feet he took her shoulders in his hands and turned her back to face him, saying, "Mac, there is so much going on in your life right now. You need to resolve this with Mr. Webb before we can go on, because once you're mine…I won't let you go!"

"Yours?" she questioned softly.

"Yes, mine," he answered with a smile.

To Be Continued….


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next morning Gunny picked up Mac bright and early so they could leave to get Shami from the orphanage. She had worn her collar turned up that morning to cover the hickey on her neck. Victor had noticed although he didn't say anything.

They arrived at the orphanage and Shami ran out to greet them. Sister Mary Clarence quickly followed her, but by the time the nun had arrived, Mac had already lifted Shami into her arms for her normal hug and kiss. In the middle of the hug, Mac's collar slipped and Shami noticed the bruising on her neck.

"Missy Mac, have you fall down and hurt your neck? Let Shami kiss it and make it all better," she said and then proceeded to do it.

Sister Mary Clarence seeing the 'hickey' grinned at Victor and said, "I have a feeling that's how it started."

Victor blushed as Mac changed the subject to the upcoming trip. At the mention of the trip Shami became exited at the hope of finally finding her parents.

Mac asked to speak to Sister Mary Clarence alone and once in her office requested that they be allowed to take Shami with them. If they were lucky enough to find her parents she would be able to be reunited with them right away.

Sister Mary Clarence was reluctant to let one of her charges go on such a possibility emotional trying trip, but she trusted Colonel Mackenzie completely, after coming to know her. She agreed with Mac that if they did find Shami's parents it would save them a trip back to the orphanage to pick her up. Sister Mary Clarence questioned Mac, "So you think you're only going to be gone three days?"

"Yes, we think they are at a village a day and a half a ride to the north of here so we should easily be back in three days. If we should leave her with her parents we would still come back and let you know of course."

"Thank you, I would expect no less from you, Colonel. Will the Gunnery Sergeant be traveling with you?"

"Yes, of course, he will be our escort."

"Colonel, you do know that unmarried woman traveling with a man in this country would be frowned upon."

"Sister, we are not a man and woman on this trip, we're two Marines doing a job."

"You may see yourself as two Marines, but you are a man and woman first."

Mac nodded her agreement and taking her academy ring placed it on the fourth finger of her left hand. She turned it so only the band would show making it look like a wedding ring. Grinning at the nun, Mac said, "Maybe no one will question us now."

Shaking her head Sister Mary Clarence said, "It's never good to lie about things like that, they will always be found out. And it will come back and bite you on the posterior."

"We have to do this for Shami," replied Mac. "I'm sure that Victor will go along with the pretence of being married to me if need be."

The Sister looked at Mac and said, "Just be sure it goes no farther than pretending, anything more would be sinful."

Mac just nodded in agreement and went to find Victor and Shami. She found them in Shami's room where the little girl had just unwrapped a present that Victor had brought her. It was the new dress that he had promised to bring for her dolly. Shami squealed in delight and threw her arms around Victor's neck and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Smiling at the little girl's pleasure, Mac explained that Shami would be going with them and needed to pack up all of her belongings. Mac brought out a small duffel bag for Shami and her things barely filled half the bag. Victor slung the bag over his shoulder as each took one of Shami's hands; she skipped out of the orphanage, thrilled to be leaving with Missy Mac and her new best friend, Gunny.

To Be Continued….


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Once on the road Shami's excitement filled the jeep. The child was full of questions and she had many answers about her country she wanted to share with her friends. Every so often Victor had to stop and let Mac out to relieve herself. Puzzled at this, Shami looked over at Mac when she got back in the jeep and said, "Missy Mac, why you pee pee so often? Doggies don't pee as often as you do."

Victor, stifling his laughter, listened as Mac replied, "Sweetie, I have to go to the bathroom so much because I am carrying two babies inside my tummy and that puts pressure on my bladder making me have to go to the bathroom."

"Is Victor, the daddy of the babies?" she asked innocently.

"No, darling, Victor is my best friend."

"Oh," Shami sighed in disappointment.

Victor seeing the disappointment on Shami's face said, "There is nothing wrong with being good friends, after all you and I are very good friends too, sweetie."

"Yes, but if you were married you could be like my mommie and daddy and have many babies."

"But, we're not married, we're just best friends," said Mac. "Because we're both Marines we can't get married to each other."

"But, if you had lots of babies you could leave the Marines and stay home and take care of them."

"Well…I have been asked by the CIA to leave the Marines and join them," Victor volunteered.

"See Missy Mac! Now you CAN get married!"

"We'll talk about it later Shami, but for now we need to find your parents," Mac replied sternly.

After stopping for a brief lunch on the side of the road, and another potty break for Mac, it was only minutes after getting back in the jeep that the little girl fell asleep, napping most of the heat of the day away. During Shami's nap Mac turned to Victor and asked, "You're really thinking about leaving the Marines to join the CIA?"

Turning in her direction Victor replied, "Yes, if I had a good enough reason."

"Just what would you consider a good enough reason?"

"I didn't think you were a tease, Mac. Surely you know by now how I feel about you."

"You've kept it well hidden all these years, Victor. Are you sure it's not just lust?"

"Can you look me in the eye and ask that question?" he growled.

"No, no I guess I can't. It just that my life has been topsy turvy the last few months and then you walk into it and it starts spinning out of control."

"Can I take that to mean that you feel something for me?"

"Victor, could we just put this conversation on hold until we have found Shami's parents?"

"You also need to deal with Mr. Webb since he is the father of the twins. You need to straighten things out with him before we can be together."

"I guess I was just desperate for someone to care about me and after Paraguay when Clay told me he loved me, I wanted to believe it so badly. But I found out that no matter what, his job will always come before me, and while I might be able to live with that, I discovered that the job will always come before the babies too, and that I can't live with. I knew when I took this assignment that Clay and I were through, but I just haven't been able to face telling him yet."

"I can't believe that you were so desperate for someone to love you. All you have to do is look around to find men wanting to have you in their life."

Mac snorted and said, "Oh, yeah, who?"

"Well Rabb, for one."

"Harm, wouldn't cross the street to have me in his life. He's too self-centered to put anyone ahead of himself."

"What about Brumby?"

"Yes, Mic wanted me in his life, as long as he could control every aspect of mine."

"Well, there's the Admiral."

"The Admiral has no interest in me, Victor!"

"I've seen him looking at you as you were a hot fudge sundae and he couldn't wait to dig in and taste."

"I think you've been out in the heat too long Victor, your mind is starting to turn into mush."

To Be Continued….


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Then there's Mr. Webb, he's interested enough to have gotten you in the family way," Victor told her.

"Yeah he got me in the family way and took off on a three month mission without a single call or contact the entire time," Mac replied with heavy sarcasm in her voice.

"If you're not going to be with him, then what about his role as father to your babies?"

"If he really cared, don't you think he would have contacted me after I told him I was carrying his child?"

"Mac, you know how some missions are, maybe he couldn't."

"Yes, but you know Clay, he would have found a way if he really wanted to."

"All I know is that, before you and I can start thinking about having a relationship, you need to get this settled with Mr. Webb."

"That's the first thing on my list to do when I get back to the States."

Late in the afternoon the fatigue of carrying twins in the desert heat caused Mac to fall asleep just like their young companion. Driving down the dusty road Victor glanced at Mac with her head resting on his shoulder. He had always thought she was beautiful, but never more than at this very moment. She was one of those women that pregnancy only added to their allure.

Little Shami moaned in her sleep and he wondered if they would find her parents. The poor little thing had struggled all her short life and he would love to take her and shelter her. He could envision his life right here in this jeep. He could see Mac as his wife, carrying their children, and Shami as their adopted daughter. Just then he hit a bump in the road and was jolted back to the real world. Shaking his head he focused his full attention on the road and tried to put the lovely daydream from his mind.

It wasn't until Victor stopped the jeep to make camp that night that Mac awoke to find her head resting on Victor's shoulder. As he made the campfire for them to cook dinner that night Mac noticed Victor trying to work the kinks out of the shoulder that she had been napping on for so long. With a grin she went over to him and pulling up a small campstool, sat down behind him to begin to massage his shoulder. He groaned in pleasure, but said, "Mac, you don't have to do that, I'll be alright."

She gave his other shoulder an affection pat and said, "I know I don't have, but since I caused the problem, the least I could do is try to relieve it." She worked on his shoulder for several more minutes before Shami's demand to be fed interrupted them.

After they had eaten Shami demanded that Victor tell her a story so she could go to sleep. Victor grinned and told her a story about a brave Marine Major and how she saved the world from a nuclear weapons attack.

"What did the brave Marine Major look like?" Shami asked.

"Well, she had chocolate brown hair, deep chocolate brown eyes and the sweetest smile you could ever image."

"Were all the men in love with her, Gunny?" asked Shami wide eyed.

"Every one of them," he replied with a smile.

"Even you, Gunny?"

Staring at Mac over the child head he told he with all sincerity, "Yes, Shami even me."

"What happened to the beautiful Major, Gunny?" the child wanted to know.

"She went back home, got promoted, and I didn't see her for a long while."

"What does promoted mean?"

"It's like when a princess becomes a queen," Victor told her.

"Oh, so know the beautiful Major is a queen," smiled Shami.

"No, the beautiful Major is now a Colonel."

"WOW! You mean like Missy Mac?" asked the excited child.

"Yes, just like Missy Mac."

"Wait a minute," Shami said sitting up. "Missy Mac has brown hair and brown eyes. Were you talking about her Gunny?"

With a chuckle he looked over at the blushing Mac and said, "Yes, I was Shami, you're a very cleaver girl to have figured that out."

She snuggled back down into her bedroll and with a sigh she said, "Now I know at the two of you will get married."

With a start Victor replied, "Why do you say that Shami?"

"Because you just said that you loved her."

"Yes," Victor replied. "But she would have to love me to before we could get married."

"She does," Shami told him.

"How do you know that, sweetie?" Victor asked.

"Because she looks at you the same way my mommie looks at my daddy."

To Be Continued….


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Is that true Mac? Do you look at me with love in your eyes?" Victor asked with a grin.

"It's getting really late, we should all be in bed," Mac replied avoiding Victor's eyes.

"Is that an offer, Mac?" Victor asked teasingly.

"In your dreams, buster," Mac replied, laying down with her back to him.

Laying down himself and pulling the blanket over him he muttered, "You've been in my dreams a lot lately, lady!"

Mac heard what he said and although it pleased her greatly she just couldn't answer him. She fell asleep wondering what his dreams of her had been like. Her dream started with her lying on an incredibly white sand beach. It was a private beach surrounded by a wall of rock on two sides, a beach house behind her, and the bluest ocean you could image on the other. She lay looking at the water with the sun beating down on her nude body.

She had promised herself that she would go back to JAG after this vacation without a tan line anywhere. Then something caught her attention, she noticed movement in the water and her eyes were drawn to what looked like black hair several yards from the shore. As she watched, under the hair there became visible, intense brown eyes, and then a sculptured nose, then incredible sensual lips, and at last a chiseled chin.

This handsome man came closer to shore and strong, broad shoulders appeared out of the water. Next a pair of pecks, that were as tanned as she was, followed by a hard packed abdomen that made her think she now knew what a washboard stomach really meant.

The arrow of hair that trailed down his body to a cute inny belly button continued to appear as her eyes watched. The waves caressed his hips as though reluctant to give up him up from their depts.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the campfire, Gunny was having his own dream. Sarah and he had just gotten married and were in Texas at his mother's family home where they'd had a small wedding with just family and close friends attending. Sarah had not wanted a big wedding do to her condition.

Still pregnant with Clay's babies, Victor thought she had made the most beautiful bride he had ever seen. Sweeping her up into his arms after they had been pronounced man and wife he carried her to the bedroom that had been his as a child. He began to slowly undress her and kiss every inch of flesh as it came into view. As he removed her slip Mac tried to cover her burgeoning stomach with her hands, saying, "I wish I could be slim and beautiful for you, instead of as heavy as I am now."

He took her hands in his and pulled them away from her tummy, kissing the palm of each one he told her, "Sweetheart, you are more beautiful to me, carrying this gift of life, than any other woman I have ever seen. You couldn't be anymore beautiful if you tried."

Going to his knees in front of her, he gently hooked his fingers into the maternity panties she wore, and drew them off her hips and tummy an inch at a time covering her belly with kisses as he did so. Standing back up, he unclasped her bra and after tossing it aside, drew back the covers on the bed, and asked her to lie down, telling her that he had a surprise for her.

It wasn't until then that Sarah noticed the candles and roses on the bedside table. He paused to light the candles and then did a slow strip tease in front of her. Her desire mounted as she watched him. She was surprised that once he was naked he didn't climb into bed with her. He went back to the bedside table and picked up a bottle of oil. Pouring some into his hand, he warmed it and then sat on the bed next to her. He began to massage it over the skin that stretched over the twins she was carrying.

"Victor what are you doing?" she asked.

To Be Continued….


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"I've had many pregnant sisters and they have told me that rubbing vitamin E oil over your skin will lessen the stretch marks," he said with a wink. "They also said that it felt good."

Her moan of pleasure was all he needed, as he continued the sensual massage. With a smile, he continued his massage down the outer edge of her thighs, then down to her knees, and over her calves. Finally, then adding more oil to his hands, he reached her feet and gently massaged them.

Mac's moans increased in volume and intensity, and Victor's smile grew broader as he knew he was pleasing his wife. When she was totally relaxed his hands began their upward journey on the inside of her legs.

Not a word passed between the naked nymph lying on the towel and the amazing Adonis standing in all his glory in front of her. She opened her arms to him and he eagerly lay next to her on the towel. Their sun kissed bodies met and desire rose as the sun dried the water from his hard lean body. Their lips met in a searing kiss that rivaled the suns heat for intensity.

The Adonis caressed her breasts with his large brawny hands, her globes filling them perfectly.

Mac's moan could be heard throughout the entire house.

Victor's mother and sisters were glad that he was pleasing his wife so well. As they made love, Sarah looked up at him with a smile, and running her hands over her well-oiled tummy, she told him, "The next time I'm in this condition it will be ours."

Victor lovingly smiled at her and said, "My darling, in my heart these are already ours."

"Do you know that makes me love you all the more?" she asked him. Then Victor collapsed onto the bed next to her and drew her into his arms as they fell asleep in exhausted satisfaction.

To Be Continued….


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The nymph laid spread out before him in all of her naked glory. He had never seen any woman as beautiful as she was, and he had never been this hot with desire before.

Fused in the most intimate embrace that two people could be, their eyes met and they smiled at each other. Both had dreamed of this moment for so long and now it was finally coming true.

Both Victor and Mac woke to the sounds of the eager child wanting to eat and get on her way to finding her parents. They both needed to hide embarrassing wet spots in their bedrolls from the child. The frustration level between the two could be cut with a knife, although the eager Shami didn't notice a thing except for their lack of motivation in feeding her!

When breakfast was finished and their campsite broken down, Victor began to load things into the jeep. Mac was watching him and muttered, "Yeah, he was my Adonis!"

Not realizing she had spoken out loud until Shami asked, "What does that mean, Missy Mac?"

Tossing a guilty look at Victor to see if he had heard, she sighed in relief when he just continued to load the jeep, so felt free to tell Shami that, "Adonis is a Greek God from mythology."

Shaking her head because she still didn't know any more than she had before, Shami got into the jeep to wait for the adults. As Mac approached to get in, Victor had just finished loading the jeep and moved around to the passenger side to give Mac a hand in getting in. She smiled up at him and thanked him. Just to taunt her with the fact that he had heard the conversation, he referred to her as he had in HIS dream, "No problem, Sweetheart."

Mac gave him an odd look, but couldn't let it pass without comment, so just replied, "In your dreams, Gunny.'

"You got that right!" he muttered, and got into the jeep as well.

Before long they were on the road with only the occasional stops to let Mac relieve herself. Shami and Victor shared secret smiles each time the jeep had to stop, but they refrained from teasing her that day.

It was late afternoon when they finally reached the village where they had heard Shami's parents were reported to be. The disappointment all three of them felt upon discovering that Shami's parents had moved on could be seen in their dirty weary faces. After Shami had cried herself to sleep Victor and Mac sat around their campfire discussing their options.

"Mac, you know we have to return to the base."

"We can't stop now. You heard the woman say they had moved onto the next village and it's only one more day away. We can send word back to Colonel Davies that we'll just be gone two days longer than expected. I'm sure one of the villagers would be glad to make a little extra money by taking the message back for us."

"I'm sure they would too, Mac, but do you know what Davies will do to me if I don't bring you back on time?"

"Victor, my work is completed and the plane to take us home won't be there for another twelve days." Patting his knee consolingly she added, "And don't worry, if he really wants to hurt you, I'll protect you."

Victor looked at her as if he couldn't believe the words that had just left her mouth. He said incredulously, "Oh yeah! Like I would ever hide behind the skirts of a woman, let alone, a pregnant woman!"

"For your information GUNNERY SARGENT GALINDEZ, this MARINE can kick your ass from here to that next village and back again…pregnant or not!"

To Be Continued….


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Realizing the grievous error he'd just made, Gunny hung his head and searched his mind frantically for how to word an apology that would get him out of this situation with his six intact. "Now, Mac..."

"DON'T YOU 'NOW MAC' ME!"

"You know you shouldn't be getting so upset in your condition."

Struggling to get to her feet, Victor would have been able to see the steam coming out her ears if it hadn't been so dark, when he said, "Mac, let me help you," as he assisted her to her feet.

"Victor," she said with her voice dripping with syrup. "I think my boot is coming untied could you check it for me?"

"Of course, Mac," he answered, grateful to be let off the hook so easily for his earlier faux pax.

As he bent over to check the laces on her boot, Mac lifted her other foot and planted it firmly on his well proportioned six, shoving him face first into the dirt, and then triumphantly placed that same boot, on that same ass, and declared, "I claim this victory for pregnant Marines everywhere!"

He looked up at her, shaking his head, and wiping the dirt from his face. He admitted, once again, that the sexy Marine standing over him had defeated him. "Okay Mac, you win. We'll send the message back to Davies."

The next morning a dejected Shami woke them, asking when they were going to be taking her back to the orphanage. Mac had just walked off to begin packing the jeep so only Victor had heard her question. He squatted down in front of the child and said, "Well, last night your Missy Mac and I had an arm wrestling contest to see what we would do about the information that your parents had moved on to the next village. Missy Mac wanted to go on, but I said we should go back first and report in."

Unbeknownst to Gunny, Mac had come back from the jeep and was standing behind him when Shami looked over his shoulder and saw her. Shami asked Victor with a grin, "Who won the arm wrestling contest? Was it you, because you're so big and strong?"

Victor leaned a little closer to her and said, "If you promise not to tell Missy Mac I will let you in on a little secret."

Looking directly into Mac's eyes she promised, "I won't tell her Gunny."

"Well," he said, "since I really wanted to go on too, I let her win the arm wrestling contest." Victor's first indication that Mac had heard this comment was when her boot firmly impacted his unprotected six, once again, knocking him into the dirt.

Shami's giggles nearly prevented her from sitting on Gunny's back, but she managed with a little steadying help from the angry, pregnant, Marine.

Victor looked up and simply said, "Oops."

"You had better make that, 'Oops, Ma'am', Gunnery Sergeant," Mac said as she spun on one booted heal and stormed back to the jeep. Glaring at Gunny from the passenger seat she said, "I'm ready to go now."

Victor got to his hands and knees with Shami still sitting on his back, he gently tipped her off, and then picked her up and carried her towards the jeep. "You wouldn't hit a man with a child in his arms would you Ma'am?" he asked still holding Shami.

"No, I wouldn't," Mac replied.

"Thank heavens," Gunny sighed and placed Shami in the back seat. Turning around he settled into his seat and received a punch in the arm.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't hit me."

"I said I wouldn't hit you while you were holding the child," she retorted with a snort. Surprised that he could have been so short sighted…but then he was a man after all!

To Be Continued….


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

This day's journey was long and hard. The road seemed to disappear at times. Mac felt every bump and jolt jarring her body as the heat baked them and the sand and dust covered them. No one spoke much; it took too much effort in the heat. The only stops were for Mac to relieve herself and a brief meal of jerky and bread by the side of the road.

The sun had set long before they reached their destination, but Mac and Gunny as if by unspoken agreement pushed on towards the village. They guessed they were between five and ten miles away, when Victor hit a rather deep rut and broke one of the jeep's tie rods. Victor knew they were in trouble when the wheel began to spin freely in his hands. He stopped the jeep and looked over at Mac, "It looks like we're in for a hike."

"You do realize Colonel Davies is going to take the cost of this jeep out of your pay," she teased him.

"He'll take more than that out of my hide if I don't get us back before that plane to the States takes off."

Hefting their pack of supplies onto her back, against Victor's protests, she said, "Someone has to carry Shami and she is heavier than this pack."

Realizing that she was right, Victor lifted the sleeping child from the back of the jeep, and they started on foot towards the village. The first time Mac stumbled, Victor gently shifted Shami to one shoulder so he could carry her with one arm and slipped his free hand under Mac's elbow. If she hadn't been more tired than she had ever been in her life and aching in places she never knew she had, Mac would have protested. But instead silently accepted the help he provided.

Dawn was just starting to light the sky as they finally came upon the village. Mac's knees almost gave out in relief and at this point Victor's arm went around her waist rather than remaining just under her elbow. People were just starting to stir in the village so their entrance together with Victor's arm around her, and carrying a child was noticed by many.

An elderly man came up to them and asked what business they had in the village and why they had arrived on foot. Responding in the man's native tongue, Victor explained that their jeep had broken down during the night and they had to walk there.

He was about to add their request for information about Shami's parents when the man interrupted him in concern. He suggested that Victor bring his wife and daughter to his daughter's home for breakfast and also congratulated Victor on the expected birth of their second child.

Victor was quick to assure this man that the coming baby was not his. When he saw the appalled look on the man's face he quickly informed him that it was okay because Mac was not his wife. The man turned to confront him with his hands on his hips and in an angry tone of voice demanded to know why Victor was traveling with another man's wife.

Victor was once again quick to assure him that he was not traveling with another man's wife because Mac was not married. By this time the man's raised voice had begun to draw a crowd and it had also managed to rouse the nearly incoherent Marine Colonel resting on Victor's arm.

"What is wrong, Victor," she muttered almost in his ear.

"Gunny was just telling the man that you're not his wife, and the baby is not his and that you don't even have a husband of your own at home," Shami told Mac.

Straightening up, with dread in her heart, Mac looked at the angry faces of the people surrounding them. It wasn't until he saw the dread in Mac's face that Victor realized what he had just done.

The man that had first spoken to them angrily asked Victor if he had a wife at home. Before Victor had a chance to reply, Shami jumped in and said, "No he's not married. He's waiting for me to grow up so we can get married."

At this comment the man nearly turned purple and made a move towards Victor with his hands out stretched. Mac placed herself in front of Gunny and said, "Shami translate for me."

At Shami's eager nod Mac said, "Please don't hurt him. I told him the baby wasn't his because I wanted him to marry me for love not because I was carrying his child."

To Be Continued….


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

After Shami translated this to the man she turned to look at Mac with a hurt look on her face and said, "Why didn't you tell me that Missy Mac? I could have kept a secret."

Before Mac could answer the child, the elderly man stepped around Mac and poked his finger into Victor's chest demanding that now he knew the child the lady was carrying was his he should do the honorable thing and marry her.

Victor nodded and promised he would do so as soon as the got back to their base. With a squeal of glee and clapping her hands, Shami told Mac what Victor had just said. Mac's jaw dropped when the man informed Victor that he wouldn't have to wait. They could be married right there in the village and no longer be bringing shame upon his lady's name in Allah's eyes.

Victor turned to Mac and was about to tell her what was going on in the hope that she could think of a way out of it when Shami with another squeal of delight beat him to the punch.

"Missy Mac? Can I be your water girl?" she asked.

Mac looked at her and said, "Sweetie, I think you mean flower girl."

Shami quickly agreed and said, "Okay, I'll be that," then reached out from Victor's arms to give Mac a hug.

Shami turned to the old man and quickly explained to him the role she would have in the wedding. With a nod the man agreed that it should be done and asked them to follow him to his daughter's home where they could eat, rest, and prepare for the wedding.

Victor looked helplessly from the old man's retreating back to the weary, but resigned very pregnant Marine that had started to follow him. Seeing no other option but to follow along Victor hoped that after they had eaten and rested their refreshed brains could come up with a way out of this. No matter how great his desire to have Sarah Mackenzie as his wife, Victor didn't want it to happen this way. He wanted her to come to him freely and whole-heartedly, with love.

The three of them sat at the old man's daughter's table and as they ate Victor seemed to remember why they were actually there. He asked the man about Najwaa and Zker Maneaa. The man told them that they had been there a few days before, but had gone on to Najwaa's sister's village because she was about to have another child and she wanted to be with family when she delivered.

Shami was sad that they hadn't found her parents here, but was happy to know where they were at last and that they would probably stay with her aunt until the new baby was old enough to travel. This would give the three of them time to catch up. Victor and Mac were too weary at that point to even attempt to explain to the child that, without the jeep and on foot, they would not be able to go on.

After being shown to separate rooms, Victor bedded down alone while Shami and Mac curled up together on a sleeping mat and were asleep within seconds. Mac and Shami were aroused several hours later when the room they were in was suddenly filled with a number of chattering women. It seemed that half the women in the village had come to help Mac prepare for her wedding.

The women began stripping off her clothes as Shami tried to explain what several chattering women were saying all at once. Before long she just gave up and told Mac to go along with what they were doing. She was stripped and bathed, dried and perfumed, and then dressed by many helping hands.

Each one of the women took a moment to caress her belly and give their blessing on the child she was carrying. When Shami explained to them that there were two babies in there. They were even more excited. One of the ladies left the room to spread the news and before long the men that had arrived to help Victor prepare for the wedding were congratulating him on his virility.

To Be Continued….


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Unable to tell them the truth, he accepted their congratulations hoping word of this would not get back to Mac. Or he knew once again he would be face down in the dirt.

When they were finally brought face-to-face Victor realized that they would have no time to come up with a plan to get out of this situation. He was about to become a married man and his mother wasn't there to see it. She would kill him.

The entire village was there to watch them exchange vows. While Mac and Gunny had no way of knowing how long a normal wedding ceremony took, this one had to be longer than what the locals were used to, because every word spoken had to be translated for the bride, and her responses translated back.

After the ceremony, there was a feast where the guests of honor sat in the center of the circle surrounded by all their well-wishers. They only had a few moments of private conversation when Shami, who insisted on sitting between them, would leave to go to the bathroom. Because Mac had to make several more trips, to do that, than the child, those moments were very brief.

That was how they arrived back in the room that Mac had spent the night in without having had much chance to speak to each other at all. It seemed that tradition demanded even though they had bathed separately that afternoon; they were now to be bathed again as a married couple, in preparation for their wedding night.

Victor was translating at this point since the marriage bath was considered to mature for Shami. Also, in deference to Mac, only the women were there to bathe the two of them this time. As the women began to strip both of the Americans, they looked at each other over the women's heads helplessly wondering how they were going to get out of this situation. Over Mac's protests that she didn't need another bath, Victor explained that it would be an insult not to go along with the local customs.

"I know that!" she snapped, "But I also know that this is not appropriate!"

"And if I could think of any way out of it, Colonel, I would be sure to stop it!" Victor responded.

"Well the least you could do is look away!" she ordered as the last of her clothes were removed.

The ladies were giggling a bit at the evidence that Victor was enjoying the view on the other side of the room. He couldn't help it, the sight of Mac naked had turned him on, hell just the thought of it could have done that! He lowered his eyes and refused to translate for Mac what the women were saying about his eagerness for the wedding night to come.

The tub had been brought in and filled during the feast; now perfume was added and the newlyweds were guided into it. Once Victor and Mac were settled into the tub the women instructed them to begin to bathe each other. The look of horror that came across his face had Mac quaking. Fearing what he had just been told, she demanded to know what it was.

"Mac, I just can't say," he replied.

"Gunny do I have to make it an order for you to tell me what's going on?" she asked as she looked around at the confused women. They couldn't understand why the couple had not begun to bathe.

"You might have to, Ma'am."

"Alright then consider it an order, Gunnery Sergeant!" she snapped.

"We are to bathe each other," he said not able to look at her. If he had, he would have seen, the look of horror that moments ago had been on his face was now on hers.

Finally growing tired of waiting for the couple to begin, one bold woman lifted Mac's hand and placed a soapy sponge into it. When she still didn't move to use it, the woman guided her hand to Victor's chest. His head shot up and he saw fear and what he thought might even be a glimmer of desire in her eyes. Jerking away from her hand before it could roam anywhere but his chest, he moved as far from her as he could in the tub that was not really big enough for two grown adults.

"These women aren't going to leave until we have done what is expected of us, Gunny! So suck it up Marine and lets get this over with!" she ordered and approached him with the sponge once again this time of her own accord she began to bathe her new husband.

To Be Continued….


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24Victor would rather have been beaten than have endured the next few minutes. He had dreamed of Mac's hands on him more times that he wanted to admit, even to himself, but not in this way. In his dreams they had always been alone, not in a room full of women. And while that may be some men's fantasy, his was, always and only, of Mac, since he had met her.

She had always known Victor was a good-looking man, but even in her dreams she had not envisioned that he was as sleek and strong as a jungle cat. Mac wondered if it was her touch that was causing his manhood to react, or if it were the situation, or if it might have been quite some time since he had been with a woman, well whatever it was, he had better not be thinking that he was going to see any action tonight!

He tried to keep himself under control, he really tried, but the feel of Mac's hands on his body was almost more than he could stand. Reciting the alphabet backwards didn't work, neither did saying his times tables, both the methods that his mother had told him were sure-fire, failed him when he needed them most. There he was in a room full of women, the one that he loved bathing him, with a raging hard-on that he could do nothing about. He was a man in misery!

Mac tried to control her erotic thoughts as she soaped up Victor's body, but it was so very difficult. Even though she was pregnant it had been quite some time since she'd been with a man. Between her job and Clay's they were rarely in the same place at the same time, it was a wonder she had gotten pregnant at all! But now here she was, bathing a man that she had been dreaming about for the last few nights, and had just married, but could do nothing about it!

Handing Victor a sponge when he didn't start to bathe her as she was him, Mac said, "Would you please get this over with, so we can get dressed and get some sleep?"

Hesitantly taking it from her, Victor motioned for her to turn around so he could start with her back. Picturing in his mind, his drill sergeant from basic training, he managed to keep some semblance of control while washing her back. The women in the room motioned for Mac to turn around so her new husband could wash her front. When she did, Victor knew that he was lost.

She was getting turned on by this! He wasn't the only one! Victor was glad to know that he was not the only one suffering this torment, but at least she had the advantage of not having her desire on open display!

Mac looked from the giggling, chattering women, to Victor who's face was flaming, and demanded, "What are they saying?!"

"What do you think they are saying, Mac?!" he replied without looking at her.

"I don't know, that's why I am asking you!" she retorted.

"Well, you'll just have to wonder!" he nearly shouted back at her, and moved as far away from her as he could to clean himself off.

She went over to him and spun him around to face her, getting up in his face she insisted, "You WILL tell me what is being said, Gunnery Sergeant!"

"I'm your husband now, MA'AM, you can't order me around anymore!"

"HA!" she spat back at him.

Getting out of the tub, he found three women waiting there to dry him off, as if he wasn't in enough hell! Mac was furious that he wasn't telling her what was being said, but there wasn't much more she could try while they were both there dripping wet and naked.

To Be Continued….


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

As the two of them were being dried off, the tub was taken from the room and a sleeping mat was brought in. Neither of the newlyweds noticed this because they were busy trying to avoid looking at each other as the women dried the water from their over-heated, over-sensitive skin. It was not until the last of the women had left the room that they realized they were alone in the room and no clothing had been brought in. They were alone in the room with only a sleeping mat and both of them were as naked as the day they were born!

Looking around the room for some kind of cover, and seeing nothing, Victor went over to the oil lamps on the wall and dimmed the lights until they went out. Mac asked, "What are you doing, Gunny?"

"I was trying to give you as much privacy as I could in this situation. With the lights out at least we can't see each other. If we can just get through till morning, then we can find someway to be on our way," he replied quietly as he walked back across the room to her. Taking her arm and putting one hand on her back, he started to lower her to the sleeping mat, when Mac jerked and backed away from him.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing Gunnery Sergeant?" she demanded.

"I was trying to help you down onto the mat, Mac, but if you don't want my help, I'll just go to sleep and leave you to your own devices," he said and then laid himself down on the mat and rolled onto his side.

Mac, now totally embarrassed at her reaction to a simple helping hand, awkwardly lowered herself onto the mat and turning away from him curled into as small of a ball as she could in her present condition.

"Good-night Mac," came the soft voice from the dark.

"Night Victor," she muttered resignedly.

During the night as the temperature dropped, the two of them searched for the only heat in the room…each other. They wrapped themselves around each other to keep warm and in the morning woke to find they were looking into each other's eyes.

If looks could have killed Victor would have dropped dead on the spot, but luckily for him they didn't, and with his back to her he didn't even notice her glare. Frustrated at the new situation as well as the one that had developed over night, Mac turned away from him and tried to go back to sleep.

Victor looked back to see that she had rolled over and was apparently asleep again, so he began to pace the small room in the hopes of easing his arousal. He had just about gotten himself under control when the door to the room opened and the old man's daughter, whose house they were staying in, came in with breakfast for the two of them.

She placed the tray just inside of the door and was about to back out when Victor stopped her with a request that she bring back their clothing. He explained that in their culture it was improper to eat without clothes. Nodding her consent, she came back a short time later with their clothes and Victor quickly donned his and then placed Mac's next to her so she would see them.

When she heard Gunny leave the room Mac opened her eyes to find her pile of clothes laying in front of her, they were freshly laundered and folded. She got up and dressed as quickly as she could, afraid that Gunny would come back at any moment.

Minutes later a knock came at the door and when she went to open it she found Victor standing there. "Ready for breakfast, my beautiful wife?"

Slamming the door in his face, she went to the breakfast tray and polished off the entire contents herself!

To Be Continued….


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Monday, January 24, 2005

1030 EST

Somewhere in Iraq

By mid morning the three of them were on their way towards the village where Najwaa's sister was located, Mac looked at Gunny and said, "So how was it we came by the horses again, Gunny?"

"I told you they were a wedding gift from the village. They wanted to start us out right, since we no longer had the jeep," he sighed as he told her this for the second time. Victor just didn't understand why she couldn't believe the people from the village had done that for them.

"And the messenger got off to Colonel Davies?" she asked this question for the third time.

"Yes Mac, he did."

Giving a sigh of relief and wrapping her arms around Shami just a bit tighter, she relaxed to try and enjoy the horseback ride. It had been some time since she'd been riding and it was good to feel a horse under her again. Shami had asked to ride in front of Mac when they started out that morning, but she told Gunny that she would ride with him after lunch.

They settled in for the long ride to the village where Shami's parents were going to have the new baby. Shami was excited about having a new brother or sister when she arrived. She proudly told Missy Mac and Gunny that would be seven of them now!

The messenger that had been sent back to the base and his translator were shown into Colonel Davies office. After the introductions and greetings were out of the way the messenger explained his reason for being there. He told Colonel Davies about Shami's mother and the coming baby and where they had gone for her to have the child. He also told him about the broken down jeep and how it had been pulled to his village by horses so that it would be safe until it was claimed. Then he apologized for not coming sooner with the information, but added that he hadn't wanted to leave until after the wedding.

Colonel Davies thanked the man for the information, but said he had a question for him. The man agreed to answer it if he could, so Davies asked him if he was able to come back with this information, then why couldn't Colonel Mackenzie and Gunnery Sergeant Galindez have returned with him as well?

The messenger apologized for not making that clear in the first part of his report, they had gone on to take Shami to her mother.

How could they have done that if the jeep was out of commission, Davies wanted to know next.

Once again the man apologized for not giving the Colonel all of the information. The happy couple had traveled on their wedding gift from the village, a pair of horses. Remembering how pleased the newlyweds were with their gift, the man waited for the happiness he was expecting to appear on Davies' face, it never came. Instead, Davies, who had known the hazards of the two of them traveling together in this country, gave a resigned sigh and figured that it would all be sorted out when they got back. After all, the marriage would only be legal here in this country and if the Colonel and Gunny didn't acknowledge it once they left here, it would never need to be spoken of again.

After stopping for lunch on the side of the road, Shami reminded Gunny that she would be riding with him when they got underway again; he smiled at her and said that he remembered. They ate the fresh food that the villagers had sent with them because they knew it wouldn't keep in the heat very long. As Mac sat and ate, she became aware that every muscle in her body was hurting. The strain of riding a horse when she hadn't in a long time, added to the fact that she was almost seven months pregnant caused, her to ache in places that she never thought she could ache.

The others finished eating unaware that Mac was in pain. Gunny lifted Shami onto his horse and went to help Mac mount hers. She put her foot into his linked hands and started to swing her leg over the horse. Half way across, Mac realized that she just couldn't do it. Stepping back to the ground she couldn't face Victor. She couldn't let him know that the rough tough Marine was too sore to go on. Burying her head in the horse's neck she silently wept that her body was betraying her. It looked like she wasn't 'Super Marine' after all! How could she tell Victor that?

To Be Continued….


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Victor stood there wondering what was going on, as Shami said, "Gunny I think Missy Mac is crying."

Mac's head shot up and she glared at the child, even though it wasn't her fault that Mac was feeling like she was the weakest person on earth at that moment. She couldn't see Victor's face behind her, but she was sure that there was pity in his eyes.

He didn't know what to do! He had seen his pregnant sisters' in tears before, but it was always their husbands' job to deal with it. But now here was the woman he loved and she was in tears. What was he to do? Then it dawned on him what the problem had to be! She had been riding the horse astraddle in her condition! Good God, he was an idiot! Taking a deep breath he put his arms around her and pulled her away from the horse, "Mac, I don't know how I could have been so stupid! Can you ever forgive me?" he asked as he held her close to him.

She looked up into his face, and didn't see the pity she expected to see, she saw self-loathing! How could he think that this was his fault? After all it was her body that had betrayed her. Leaning against him she sighed, "Victor it's not your fault that I'm so weak. But I don't know how I can get back on that horse." Her entire body shuddered as her tears started anew.

Victor stood there stunned; this woman in his arms was the strongest person he had ever known, bar none! "Mac you aren't weak, look at what you're doing here! You are traveling across the desert on horseback in an advanced state of pregnancy looking for Shami's parents! No one else that I know of could do what you're doing!"

Mac shook her head and sighed, "But you won't see me as 'Super Marine' anymore after this," and her comment ended on a pitiful whimper.

The image of Mac in olive green tights, with tiny bikini panties, the letters S and M emblazoned across her ample bosom, knee high combat boots, and a camouflage cape fluttering in the breeze, leapt into his mind and wouldn't leave. The only problem he had with that image was that it made him want to laugh. When the scene shifted to include her now heavily extended tummy that hung over her panties, he almost lost control. He loved her so much, and he knew that if he laughed at her at this moment, he would be killed and he would deserve it!

Holding her closer to his body so she couldn't see the strain on his face as he forced himself to control his laughter, Victor prayed that she wouldn't know what he was trying to do. Unfortunately he hadn't thought about the unwitting candor of a five-year-old child.

"What's so funny Gunny?" Shami asked him.

Pulling out of his arms, Mac saw that he was trying to keep from laughing, and she knew that it was at her pitiful condition that he wanted to laugh at! Well this did prove that he was the better Marine after all! She would never be able to hold her head up around him again!

"Mac, it wasn't YOU I was laughing at! It was the image of you in a 'Super Marine' costume! Please believe me, darling!"

"Darling?!" she had been listening to him and had almost believed what he was saying and then he ended with that endearment and everything else had flown from her mind.

"Yes, I told you that I thought of you as mine, and that all I wanted you to do was to settle things with Clay. You have to know that I want a future with you!" he stated, amazed that she might not believe that fact.

"Oh Victor," she sighed, "How can you think of me that way when I am falling apart here? Heavy with Clay's babies and to sore to even ride a horse…"

"Mac, I love you, that's how! There I've said it, and I won't take it back. You settle this baby issue with him and then we'll see if you might not like to make this marriage thing real when we get back to the States! But for now, lets get you back on this horse so we can go on," he suggested and then lifted her under the arms and placed her sidesaddle on the horse's back.

"I can't ride like this!" she protested. "How will I be able to control the horse if I can't even reach the reins?"

"That's easy, I'm going to lead the horses," he told her.

"That would mean you walking! You can't do that in this heat!" Mac insisted.

"Sure I can! Remember I am Mr. Super Marine!" he teased her.

To Be Continued….


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

As Mac sat on the horse trying to balance herself, she pictured Mr. Super Marine in her mind. It wasn't hard after seeing him completely naked last night and then again this morning. She envisioned him in a skintight spandex suit…no she couldn't cover that magnificent chest! Skintight briefs in camouflage material, a brown leather vest, knee high combat boots with matching bracers on his strong forearms. His cape would be olive green and have the letters M. S. M. on it. Her giggles almost caused her to fall off the horse!

When Victor turned back to ask her what was so funny, she described in great detail what exactly what she found so amusing. Blushing to the roots of his hair, he turned back to the front and refused to speak to her until the next time she needed to take a potty break.

They traveled late into the evening before they stopped for the night, Victor wanted them to get as far as they could each day. He didn't want Mac to be on the road any longer than they had to be and he had to make sure that she didn't miss her plane ride back to the States.

That evening as they rested for the night, Victor took stock of their water situation and decided that he would have to start watching how much they were consuming. They made it through the next day without to much trouble; he even managed to keep the fact from Mac that he was rationing water. It wasn't until the third day they were on horseback that he was doing without water completely. Mac and Shami were both unaware of this fact.

Wednesday, January 26, 2005

1300 EST

Somewhere in Iraq

Mac had waited for Gunny to stop for lunch and when he didn't she figured that he had a reason to keep going. After an hour had gone by and still he didn't stop she called out his name. She got no answer from him so became concerned. Calling out his name again and still getting no answer, she tugged on the main of the horse, stopping him.

Victor's hand had been grasping the reins so loosely that they slid from his fingers. As they did, they took the reins of Shami's horse as well, with both horses stopped, Mac was surprised that Victor still kept on walking.

This time she shouted his name and still he kept walking! Mac turned to Shami and asked her to get off her horse and stop Gunny. Mac was going to have to slide down off of hers as carefully as she could. Victor had been helping her up and down every time she needed to get on or off, and now she had to manage not to jar herself too much.

Shami having jumped down from her horse ran after Gunny calling out his name. She didn't understand why he wouldn't stop for her or Missy Mac. Finally able to get around in front of him, she held out her hands and when he walked up to her, she placed her hands on his waist and in tears begged, "Gunny please stop!"

Gunny was dehydrated and delirious from the lack of water, he was in a daze and hadn't stopped because he knew that if he did he wouldn't be able to go on again. Seeing Shami in front of him confused and confounded him. He stopped and bent over to pick the child up, but in his weakened condition, fell to his knees instead. Shami wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him crying because she realized something was wrong with her Gunny.

Not even able to remain on his knees with the pressure of the child resting against him, Gunny fell back onto his six, taking Shami with him. It was at that point that Mac had gotten off her horse and saw what was happening. She waddled over to the other two as quickly as she could.

Fear came into her eyes when she saw Victor's condition. He was flushed, warm to her touch, and dazed and disoriented. He wouldn't respond to her calling his name, but his cheek turned into her hand when she stroked it. Mac realized that he was suffering from heat stroke.

To Be Continued….


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Sending Shami after the horses and the canteen, Mac slowly encouraged Victor to drink a small amount of water. She hadn't remembered seeing him drink any all day when she stopped to think about it. Getting him to lie down was no trouble; he was pliant to her touch. Mac arranged the horses on either side of him and then taking out one of their bedrolls she spread the blanket between the two horses and weighted it down with their saddle blankets, this formed a bit of shade for the three of them to rest under.

Knowing that she had to bring his temperature down, Mac quickly undid his jacket and pants, she was busy stripping them off while she had Shami take off his boots and socks. When he was down to just his undershirt and boxers she waited to see if that would be enough to bring him out of his dazed condition. Only a few minutes had gone by when he started to retch. Quickly rolling him to his side, Mac watched helplessly as he threw up the little bit of water that she had given him just a short time before.

Concern weighed her down; she knew that if he couldn't even keep water down he was much worse off than just not having water that morning would make him. "Oh Victor what have you done to yourself!?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Is he very sick, Missy Mac?" Shami asked starting to cry again.

"He's not doing very well right now Shami, we need keep him cool for a little while, he's overheated."

"Oh is that why you made the tent?"

"Yes sweetie, it is," Mac told her. "Why don't you have something to eat and then try and take a nap while I take care of him?"

"But I'm not tired," Shami insisted, as she reached for the food.

"I know honey, but if you rest I can tell you a story," Mac offered.

"Will you sing to me? My mommy always sang me to sleep."

"I don't know many songs, Shami!" Mac protested.

"Just sing me something you do know," she told her.

When the child finished eating, Mac reluctantly began to sing the one song that she knew better than all others, the Marine Hymn. For some reason this caused Gunny to stir a bit and because of that she sang it several times over, in the hopes that it would bring him around. Unfortunately it didn't do what she hoped and after assessing their water situation she realized they only had a canteen and a half for the three of them, but she knew that she was going to have to use some of it to bathe Victor, if his temperature didn't come down soon.

Several hours later, with all the heat, worry, and her pregnancy weighing her down, Mac could no longer stay awake. She fell asleep as close to Victor as she could so if he moved she would know it. It was just about sunset when his flailing around woke her. His fist connected with her eye!

Knowing that she would have a black eye the next day, she couldn't worry about it then. Victor's fever was up and she needed to bathe him. Pouring some of their precious water onto her handkerchief she started with his face and worked her way over his body. Mac was glad that Shami didn't wake up until after she had finished so she wouldn't have to explain what she was doing. As it was the bath seemed to quiet him and he felt just a bit cooler to her touch.

After the bath she once again tried to get him to drink some of the water, when she did this he kept turning his head away. Finally she called Shami over to help her. Telling the child that Gunny was being stubborn and not drinking, she told Shami that she was going to hold his head and his nose and she wanted Shami to pour water into his mouth when he opened it to breathe. That way he would have to swallow it if he wanted air. Shami thinking that this was a fun game was happy to help!

To Be Continued….


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Mac's heart sank when once again Victor coughed up the water they had forced down him. She knew that she had to get him to drink or he would die, she also had to keep his temperature down. Bathing his body once again with water they could sorely spare, she prayed as she had never before. She didn't know what she would do if she lost him, he had come to mean so much to her during this time they had spent together. She was still amazed that he loved her and wondered how all this would turn out with her and him and Clay.

She was going to try and force more water down his throat when he hoarsely whispered her name. Leaning over him because she could hardly hear what he was saying from his parched throat, she placed her ear near his lips and said, "I'm here Victor, what is it you want?"

"Mac, I love you," he sighed.

"I love you too," she answered almost automatically and then jerked her head up as she realized what she had just said to him. Did she mean it? She asked herself, and was surprised when the answer came back yes. She did love him!

Her words seemed to have calmed him somewhat, and she bent near again and pleaded with him, "Victor, you can't leave me and the babies, I love you and we need you. You have to drink some of this water…you just have to…please dar…darling! Please!"

It seemed that he heard her plea and was going to give it a try; he opened his lips for the canteen to be placed at them and drank when she poured the life-saving fluid into him. This time it stayed down, and she gave a sigh of relief. Just before he fell into his first restful sleep of the day, he begged, "Mac sing to me…"

Looking at him in amazement, she asked, "What do you want me to sing?" When he didn't answer, she sang the song she knew so well, and he fell asleep with a half smile on his face. She sang until she was to weary to keep her eyes open and then fell asleep with her head on Victor's chest, she just felt that she needed the reassurance of hearing his heartbeat through the night.

Thursday, January 27, 2005

0800 EST

Somewhere in Iraq

Shami woke her in the morning, cranky and hungry as well as very thirsty. Mac fed the child and tried to think of ways to keep her occupied, but she was still so concerned with Victor that she didn't want to spare too much time away from him. Because he had finally kept some of the water down, he was doing better that morning, but she knew he still wasn't out of the woods yet.

It was midmorning before the nomads found them along the side of the road, and Mac didn't know who was more glad of that, her or Shami. They explained that they were heading for an oasis just a half a day's journey away, with Shami's help in translating Mac was told that the three of them were invited along. Even though it was in the opposite direction from where they were heading, Mac knew that this was the best hope for Victor. They packed up what little they had and with the nomads help, made a travois for Victor so he could travel in relative comfort.

By the time the group of them arrived at the oasis, it was evening. They set up camp and both Mac and Shami took a bath in the pool when the other women did. They noticed her black eye and through Shami asked about it. Mac explained that when Victor was delirious with fever he struck out at her and the women all nodded in sympathy. With Shami's help, Mac carried back enough water to bathe Victor as well. His temperature was coming down, and Mac hoped that meant he was out of the woods at last.

It wasn't until the next morning that he finally came around. He opened his eyes and saw Mac leaning over him, wiping down his forehead with a cool cloth. "That feels wonderful," he whispered through dry cracked lips.

"I'll bet it does," she answered with a smile, glad that he was talking. "How would you like something to drink?" she offered, as she lifted his head and held a cup to his lips.

After drinking a small amount, Mac pulled the cup back. She knew that he probably wanted more, but also knew that he should only have small amounts at a time. "I was having some really weird dreams," he told her when the cup was taken from him.

"Oh, what were you dreaming, dar…Victor?"

To Be Continued….


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Saturday, January 29, 2005

1030 EST

The Army Base in Iraq

Staring out at the airfield where the plane waited that he was to send Colonel Sarah Mackenzie back to the United States on, Colonel Davies knew that she wasn't going to make the flight. It had been due to take off over a half an hour ago and he had held it as long as he could. Now the engines were starting up and they were pulling away the portable steps. He was going to have to call Admiral Chegwidden and tell him that his Marine was not on the flight home like she was supposed to be. Kevin Davies wondered if he could wait to call until the plane was close to landing in the States…anything to put this call off, that he really didn't want to make, as long as possible!

Deciding that wouldn't be a wise move on his part, he sighed and walked over to his desk to pick up the phone. Maybe Chegwidden had died or retired since he had last talked to him two weeks ago… no he would have heard about that…damn, he thought and dialed the number. As he waited for the Petty Officer to put him through he was still praying for a miracle or at the very least to find the words to tell the man that he had lost his Marine.

"Chegwidden!" AJ snapped into the phone.

"Admiral, Colonel Davies here. How's the weather there?"

"You called from Iraq to ask me about the weather?" AJ asked in shock. Then it dawned on him that something was up! "What the HELL is wrong, Davies?"

"Well…Sir…"

"Spit it out man!"

"Well Sir…do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

"Just the fact that there IS bad news negates the good, doesn't it?"

"I guess that depends on your point of view, Sir," Davies offered as the sweat poured off his forehead.

"What have you done with my Marine!?"

"Sir! I haven't done a thing with your Marine!" Davies gasped.

"Then why are you calling with riddles in the middle of the day?!" AJ snapped. He got up from his desk after hitting the speakerphone feature and began to pace the room.

"Well, Sir like I said, I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is…that I seem to have misplaced your Marine."

"WHAT?!" he demanded stopping dead in the middle of the room and if he had but known it drew the attention of everyone in the bullpen with the volume of his last comment. "I thought that Webb sent Gunnery Sergeant Galindez over there to guard her! How the hell did you MISPLACE her if she had her own personal body guard?!"

"Well Sir, remember that I said that there was good news? That is the good news; I know where Mr. Webb's Marine is!" Davies admitted brightly.

"While I will take great delight in telling Gunny that he is 'Mr. Webb's Marine'! I want to know how you know where Gunny is if he is to be guarding Mac and that you don't know where she is!"

"Because he IS guarding her, Sir, I know right where he is! He's at her side!" Davies offered in the hopes that this report would ease some of the Admiral's anger.

"So what you are telling me is that you don't know where either of them are? You just let them go off without knowing where they went or when they would be back? What kind of ship do you run over there?"

"Well Sir, we are in the desert, so there isn't a ship in sight…" when he heard the growl from the other end of the phone, Davies thought better of continuing with his teasing remarks and admitted that Mac and Gunny had gone in search of a child's parents, and that they had been gone much longer than expected.

"I know Mac better than that! If there was a reason that they couldn't get back she would have found some way to send word back to you!"

"She did send work back, after they arrived in the village, that their jeep had broken down and that they were proceeding on horseback."

"So you're telling me that they stole horses?"

"No Sir, they were a gift!"

"A gift?"

"Yes, Sir a wedding gift."

"A WEDDING gift?!"

To Be Continued….


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Ummmm aaaa," realizing his mistake, Davies figured 'in for a penny, in for a pound' proceeded to explain to the Admiral, "Because an unmarried pregnant woman and a man traveling alone together is not an acceptable custom, they were forced into a marriage that will only be legal in this country, as you know Sir. All they have to do is ignore it when they get home. They don't even have to mention that it happened."

"I take it, then, that you don't know Colonel Mackenzie's origins?" AJ questioned in a deadly calm voice.

Without thinking Davies answered, "She's an American isn't she, Sir?"

"Yes she is, but her grandmother is from Tehran!" AJ informed him.

"Oh SHIT!" Davies exclaimed.

"What did you say?"

"I mean, Oh Shit, SIR!" Davies offered once again.

"Wait till I tell Webb all this!" AJ threatened.

"Do you have to Sir?" he pleaded feeling the sweat start down his back now.

"Oh I think that it will be my pleasure to do so, don't you think it will be? I mean can't you just imagine that call, Colonel? When I explain to Clayton Webb that the woman who is carrying his child and her personal body guard are lost in the desert and…oh…as an added bonus they just had to get married!"

The thought running through Davies mind at that moment was, 'I'm dead, I'm SO dead!' but all he said into the phone was, "Sir do you have to mention the marriage? I mean won't it be bad enough just telling him they're lost?"

"You might be right on that one, Davies. I don't think Webb's blood pressure could stand both those pieces of information at once. Mine is barely taking it and I am not personally involved with her! You will be hearing from me after I talk to Webb. Count on it!" AJ said and hung up the phone.

Dialing Webb's number, he waited for the spook to come on the phone, and even though they had a history, he wouldn't wish this information anyone, not even Webb.

"What can I do for you Admiral?"

"Actually I have some news for you…are you sitting down?" AJ asked trying to soften the blow.

"As a matter of fact I am. What is it?"

"I just had a call from Colonel Davies about Mac."

Leaning forward in his chair, Clay asked, "Why would he be calling you about Mac? Shouldn't she have been on a plane two hours ago?"

"Yes, that's the reason he called. She missed the flight."

"Well can't she just hop the next one out?" Clay snapped.

"There might be a delay in her return," AJ said trying to find the words to tell the man the mother of his child was missing.

"How much of a delay? Aren't there flights leaving there every couple of days?"

"Yes there are, but she has to get back to the base before she can get on one of them."

"What do you mean back to the base? Where is she?! I thought Galindez was with her! I told him not to leave her side!" Clay insisted.

"And I'm sure he didn't, that's why Davies doesn't know where either of them are," AJ stated as he closed his eyes and waited for the spy to hit the fan.

"What the HELL do you mean Davies doesn't know where either of them are?"

"I guess that I did have that wrong. Davies does know where your Marine is…he just has misplaced mine!"

"Well if he knows where Mac is why doesn't he know where Galindez is? They are supposed to be together!" demanded Clay.

Confused for just a minute as to what Clay was talking about, and then realizing that Webb thought he meant Mac as Webb's Marine and for some reason Gunny belonged to him. "No Webb, Davies considers Gunny as your Marine because you sent him to guard Mac, and he said he knew where Gunny was because he knew that he was by her side. It's Mac he's misplaced. It seems that the two of them went to find a child's parents and became lost in the desert."

"SHE'S LOST IN THE DESERT!?"

To Be Continued….


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Saturday, January 29, 2005

1000 EST

Somewhere in Iraq

"I was dreaming that you kept singing the Marine Hymn to me, and that at one point I was drowning, but with all the heat and the desert that didn't make much sense," he sighed.

Feeling guilty, Mac admitted that she and Shami had to hold his nose closed and pour water down his throat to get him to drink. "Ah, well at least that explains that part of the dreams. Any idea why I would dream that you were singing to me?"

"Actually I was singing to Shami at first, but it seemed to calm you down when you were restless so I sang to you too at that point," Mac confessed, although she managed to keep the right side of her face turned away from him so he wouldn't see her black eye.

"Okay that clears up those two…any explanation for the other dream I had?" he questioned softly.

Dreading what he was about to tell her, she asked, "What dream would that be?"

"The one where I dreamed that you told me you loved me," he said and placing a finger under her chin turned her to face him. He jerked back in surprise at the sight of her eye. "Damn it Mac how did that happen? Who did this to you?!" he demanded and tried to get up to go and find the person that had hurt his woman and beat them to a bloody pulp!

Mac bowed her head and hid her eyes from him as she placed her hands on his shoulders and tried to keep him from getting up. She didn't want to tell him that he had done this to her, but how could she avoid it?

"Are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to get Shami over here and have her tell me?!" he insisted.

Not wanting to get the child involved in this Mac knew that she would have to tell him, "Victor when you were fighting the heatstroke you were flailing around quite a bit…"

"Oh GOD! I did THAT to you?!" the sad look on her face told him the whole story. He turned away from her and she could see his shoulders shaking. Her rough tough Marine was crying! Her heart melted.

"Victor! It wasn't your fault! I got to close when you were flailing around! It was an accident, nothing more!" she assured him trying to get him to turn back and face her by pulling on his shoulder. At first he fought her, but he knew that she was persistent and if he didn't turn over she would keep at it and could hurt herself or the babies and he wouldn't be responsible for hurting her any more than he already had!

"How can you say that wasn't my fault when it was my fist that hit you, right?"

"Because you weren't yourself! You had a high fever and I shouldn't have gotten that close! Now please believe me that it wasn't your fault!"

Reluctantly he nodded and then went back to their previous discussion, "Were you going to explain about that dream that I had?" he asked gently.

She was afraid that he would see the truth in her eyes and now that he was awake, she wasn't sure if she was ready to admit how she felt. "Well you did have heatstroke, that can cause some weird and wild dreams," she offered by way of explanation.

"I had weird and wild dreams before the heatstroke, this dream wasn't like that. It was wonderful, and I can only pray that it was real like the other two turned out to be. Well Mac, did you tell me that you love me while I was lying by the side of the road suffering with heatstroke?"

"You've had dreams about me before the heatstroke?" she asked raising her head and looking at him. Mac wondered if they had been as wild as hers had been about him.

"Yes, I dreamed that we got married. You were so beautiful coming down the aisle to me, and then our wedding night…well all I can say is that could have caused heatstroke!" he sighed and closed his eyes as if he were reliving the dream.

To Be Continued….


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Oh," she said softly. Here he was so open about his love for her and she was afraid to admit her feelings for him. Some kind of brave Marine she was! Afraid of three little words! She should be ashamed of herself! She was, and she was still afraid to admit her feelings, but maybe there was just something she needed to know first. "Victor why did you do it? Why did you deny yourself water?" she asked.

"Because Shami and you needed it more, and I thought I would be alright. I should have known better, but my first thought is always of you. I love you Mac, and would do anything to keep you safe."

"I was so afraid that I would loose you, I thought you were going to die. I begged you not to, and told you that the babies and I needed you. Then you said you loved me and I just said it back. I was shocked to hear the words coming out of my mouth, but then I realized that I meant them. I don't know how or when it happened, but I do love you Victor Galindez!"

"Pinch me please, I have to be sure that I'm not dreaming this time…"

Before Mac had time to react to that request, Shami who had been playing with the other children at the oasis came running over, and seeing Gunny awake threw herself onto him for a happy hug. Knocking the breath out of him as she did so. "Gunny! You're awake!" she exclaimed happily.

When he recovered enough to speak he said, "I said pinch me not throw a child at me Mac!" all the while giving Shami a hug in return for the one she bestowed on him.

This was not the way she had thought this would go. Here she had confessed her love for him and instead of them sharing some heated kisses, they were talking over the head of a small child. But then her hand came to rest on her extended belly and she thought of all the times in the future that her own children would interrupt private moments between the two of them if this all worked out.

Victor was watching the expressions play across her face and he could tell what most of them were, that was until she put her hand over her tummy and gave him an unreadable glance. "You know Shami, Missy Mac didn't give me a hug when I woke up like you did…I don't think she is happy that I'm awake…"

Shami turned to Mac in surprise, "Aren't you happy Gunny is awake, Missy Mac?"

"Yes I am honey. He's just kidding with you," Mac told her.

"Then why don't you give him a hug?" Shami wanted to know.

"Yeah, why don't you give me a hug?" Victor chimed in.

"Well your arms are full of another lady!" Mac replied, happy to have one up on him.

"Shami I guess you need to get up so Missy Mac can hug me."

"Okay, can I go back and play now?" she wanted to know.

"Sure honey," Victor told her, and once he and Mac were alone he looked at her, opened his arms, and said, "I'm ready for my hug now, wife!"

Saturday, January 29, 2005

1100 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

"The reason she missed her plane back here is because the two of them haven't returned to the base. I'm planning on heading out there to look for her. Do I make travel plans for one or two?" AJ asked Webb.

"You know very well that I'm going with you to find her! Just let me know when we can leave!" Webb said and slammed down the phone. He needed to get some things cleared up at the office before he could leave the country.

AJ sighed and hung up the phone on his end. He wondered how all this was going to work out with Mac and Webb and now Gunny seemed to be in the picture. How would that all resolve itself? Did Mac consider herself married now? And if she did, how did Gunny feel about that? If he even knew about it! Webb had gone ballistic when he found out she was missing, how was he going to handle the mother of his child being married to someone else?

To Be Continued….


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

All that and more, like how was Mac holding up in the desert on horseback, was running through AJ's mind as he called Bud in and told him to arrange for the fastest way possible for Webb and himself to get to Iraq. Then he called Harm in to bring him up to speed on the things he would need to deal with while AJ was out of the office.

"May I ask where you're going in such a rush, Sir? This morning at the staff meeting you said nothing about a trip," Harm asked.

"It seems that Mac is lost in the desert. Webb and I are heading to Iraq to aid in the search."

Harm gave a start of alarm and then coming to attention, he asked, "Permission to go with you Sir!? Sturgis can handle the office as well as I can and I know I could be of help to you there!"

"I'm glad to know you have such faith in Commander Turner's abilities. If you don't want to be in charge or don't think you can handle it, by all means hand it off to Sturgis. As for your request, permission denied!"

"But Sir…"

"Commander I have much to do and very little time to do it in. Dismissed!" AJ barked.

"But Sir…" Harm tried again, only to once again be interrupted.

"Dismissed Commander!" AJ said in a lethal tone that had Harm wisely moving towards the door.

At the door, Harm paused for a moment and asked, "You will send for me if you need me, won't you Sir?"

AJ fixed him with a stare and replied, "Of course, Commander," and as Harm closed the door behind himself, AJ added, "When hell freezes over!"

Even as good as Bud was, it took him over two hours to get all the flights lined up and then came to the Admiral's office to report what he had arranged. The Admiral and Mr. Webb could leave as early as that afternoon at 1625 EST if they could be ready by then, if not the next best arrangement he could make was late the next day at almost 2300 hours. Taking all the paperwork that Bud handed him, AJ told him that he, at least, would be on the flight that afternoon, and Webb could make it or not as the case might be.

As soon as AJ was once again alone in his office he picked up the phone and called Webb to tell him that Bud had managed to get them out of Virginia today if he could be ready in just over two hours! Webb said he would make it. Next AJ punched in the number for Colonel Davies. The call was answered instantly as if the man had his hand poised above the phone to get it as quickly as he could. AJ informed him that he and Clayton Webb would be arriving at the base…then he checked the paperwork in front of him again and said, "Tomorrow night at 1900 hours your time."

Davies gulped and said that he would be expecting them.

"We'll need a guide, translator, three guards, all mounted up and ready to go when we get there. Also we'll need three packhorses. Webb and I will have our clothes with us, but will each need a bedroll and such ready for us."

"You and Mr. Webb are actually going into the desert to search for her, Sir?"

"Did you think that we were coming to sit in your office and drink coffee?" AJ snapped.

"Umm, no Sir! Everything will be ready when you get here, but wouldn't you like to rest before you head out?"

"We can rest on the flight. It will be cooler and better to travel at night," AJ insisted.

"Yes, Sir!" Davies thought the man was crazy for coming all this way and he would probably have a lost 'two-star' on his hands soon! And to top it off he was bringing a CIA deputy director! Good god a 'suit'! He was going to have to send his best men with those two to make sure that they were taken care of, or he was sure that it would be his head that would roll!

To Be Continued….


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"Victor did you hear me before Shami came up to us?" Mac asked instead of giving him the hug he wanted.

"Yes I did, but I was hoping that you'd say it again."

"I love you Victor Galindez! I don't know how all this will work out, but I know I'd like to see if we can have a future together."

"You know that I love you too, but what about Clay? Those are his children you're carrying and I'm sure he'll want to be a part of their lives."

"He can see them as much as he likes. It would be like a divorced father. I won't keep the babies from him, but I do know that I want to be with you and not him."

"Then together we will find a way to work it out," he promised her and opened his arms once again to her, and this time she went gladly into them.

Because Victor needed as much rest as possible, and Mac knew that if left alone he would try and get up, she stayed by his side as much as possible. When she couldn't sit with him, she called Shami over to make sure that he didn't get up. Shami thought it was great fun when Missy Mac told her that if Gunny tried to get up, she was to sit on him! Shami promised that she would.

Mac took the opportunity of Shami guarding the rough tough Marine to wash their clothes. They badly needed it and she found that this wifely chore actually pleased her. Not that she would want to wash clothes in a pool by hand all the time, but this was nice. She liked the idea of presenting him with clean fresh clothes when she finished this chore.

Victor was insisting that he would be well enough to travel the next day, and although Mac didn't believe him, she told him that they would see how he felt in the morning. One thing led to another as they spent the day talking and finally he asked how long he had been out of it. Mac told him and she could see him doing mental calculations in his head. Placing her hand on his chest, she looked him in the eye and said, "Don't worry about it. We'll explain to everyone when we get back."

"Mac this is the twenty-ninth isn't it?" he wanted to know.

"Yes," she reluctantly admitted.

"And you should have been on a plane back to the States today!"

"Yes, but there will be other flights, and finding Shami's parents is so much more important than me making that flight when there is another every few days!"

"But Clay? And the Admiral? They'll both be very worried when you don't get off the plane you're supposed to!" he tried to rise as he became more agitated, but she continued to keep her hand on his chest and thwarted his efforts.

"I know they will, but there is nothing that we can do about that now, and I'll explain it all to them when we get back. You rest now, if you have any hope of getting going tomorrow you'll need all the rest that you can get, and don't even try and suggest that you'll start walking again! We'll have to figure something else out!" she insisted.

The next morning they were on the way again, much to Mac's shock. She knew that Victor was a strong man, but she had just found out that he could be as stubborn as she was! That fact was truly impressive. He had managed to somehow get one of the nomads to help him in lengthening the reins of her horse's bridle and he told her he could now lead her horse while riding the other one with Shami perched on that horse in front of him. They would have to go even slower than before, but should be at their destination by the middle of the next day at the latest.

To Be Continued….


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

That day's ride hadn't been an easy one. Victor was still weak although he swore he was fine. Mac just decided to make more potty stops than normal so they would have more rest breaks that usual.

He knew what she was up to, Victor had been on the road with her enough to know that she was making about twice the normal amount of stops. But if the truth were known he was grateful for each small rest period. He didn't want to admit just how much he needed them, but he would never forget that Mac knew him so well that she would do this for him and not injure his pride by letting it be known that he needed them. How he loved that woman! He would find a way to make this situation work no matter what!

They made camp that night knowing that even if Mac's potty stops were as frequent as they had been that day they should arrive at their destination by mid to late afternoon the next day. As the two adults were wrapped in erotic dreams of each other, AJ and Clay arrived in Iraq.

Sunday, January 30, 2005

2255 Iraq Time Zone

Army base

As the final leg of their long and tiring journey to Iraq was nearing its end AJ and Clay changed into their "desert garb". AJ was a bit surprised at Clay's gear, if he hadn't known better he would have taken Webb for a native. That was until his gaze reached Clay's feet. The boots he was wearing cost more than every pair of shoes AJ owned put together! He had to hide a smile that the spy couldn't completely give up his expensive tastes even on a rescue mission.

The two of them hadn't talked much on the trip; most of the conversation had been reserved for where and when their connecting flights would be. The early part of the journey each had still been lost in thoughts of whether they had cleared up all that they needed to before leaving the States. Of course both of them were worried about Mac in their own way, Clay's worry was focused on the child she was carrying, while AJ worried about how she was holding up in the desert on horseback in her condition, but then he reminded himself that she was a Marine and Gunny would be with her to help if she needed it. During the middle part of the trip both men took every chance they had to rest so they would be able to begin their search as soon as they arrived. And on the final leg, they dressed and checked that their equipment was ready to go.

Colonel Davies stood on the tarmac watching the young men in uniform get off the plane. He was waiting for a two star Admiral and a CIA Deputy Director to disembark. When he saw two nomads get off the plane he wondered what the hell was going on until one of them stopped one of Davies' men and were pointed in his direction.

As the men walked towards him, Davies revised his assessment of Chegwidden and Webb a bit. At least they knew how to dress for the desert. He was just wondering if the taller or shorter man was the Admiral when the tall one arrived where he was standing and offered his hand. "Colonel Davies?" at his confirming nod the taller man went on, "I'm Admiral Chegwidden and this is Mr. Webb."

"Its good to meet you both and I have everything that you asked for ready to go, but are you sure you wouldn't want to rest or eat first?" he asked them.

"No we want to get underway as soon as possible. If you'll show us on a map the areas that you have already covered in your search and where you know they were headed it could save us a lot of time," AJ said.

"Sir, until you said that you were coming to start a search for them, I hadn't sent anyone out looking for the two of them. The only ones that I sent out were to the village where the jeep broke down to bring it back. So there hasn't been much ground covered in a search yet," Davies admitted.

To Be Continued….


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

If he had known AJ better, Davies would have recognized the signs of temper rising under the surface. Asking to be shown what area had been covered, he and Clay ate as they poured over the map that Colonel Davies spread out on the table. AJ silently fumed when he saw just how small of an area the search had covered. He also had no idea what Webb was thinking or feeling about any of this because the spy had been strangely quiet since they had landed.

Being back in the desert had brought memories of his and Mac's Paraguay mission for Webb and he was lost in them as AJ and Davies talked. While there was no way the baby had been conceived on that mission, Clay knew it had been that mission that had brought them together. Now Sarah was lost out there somewhere carrying his child and he had to get them back! And he would be sure to find a way to make Victor Galindez pay for not keeping her safe. Killing him would be bad business, but the next 'not returnable' mission that came up had his name all over it!

By late afternoon the three of them could see the village in the distance. There was an unusual amount of activity when the riders were seen. Men with guns stood blocking their path and they demanded to know the strangers purpose for coming. With Shami's help Victor and Mac were able to explain their reason for being there. What they didn't understand why all of a sudden the expressions on the men's faces turned from ones of suspicion and anger to ones of sorrow and regret. Unfortunately it didn't take them long to find out.

Three weeks ago Shami's parents had come upon the village late at night. The villagers had been having problems with raiders from a neighboring village attacking at night. It had become the policy, if after dark strangers approached that they would shoot first and ask questions later. Because the men on guard hadn't known Shami's parents that night, they had been fired upon. The look of horror that came across the face of the tiny child in Victor's lap told the story before the words came out of her mouth to explain to them what had happened.

Her father had been killed on the spot and her mother had been injured as well. The shooting had driven her mother into labor and she delivered a healthy baby boy minutes before she died from blood loss from her wounds. Shami's tears flowed and the sobs were wracking her body.

They were taken to her Aunt's house where she was reunited with her brothers and sisters; she also met her new baby brother that was only a few weeks old. Her aunt's name was Siree and she welcomed the visitors with sad eyes. When she discovered that Mac and Gunny had come to deliver Shami to her parents that were now gone, she shook her head and told Shami to tell them that she simply could not take on another mouth to feed.

Unhappy that they had to have Shami in the middle of this conversation, but unable to find any other way around it, they asked what she suggested that they do with her niece. Shami reported that she had been given to them, and if the new baby hadn't been a boy that she would have turned it over to them too.

Mac and Victor stood there in stunned silence. They had come all this way for nothing. As they looked at each other wondering what to do for the devastated child, Shami ran from the hut. They followed her quickly and Victor caught up to her, scooping her up into his arms.

"Shami, where do you think you are going?" he asked tenderly.

"You don't want me either, do you?" she wept.

"What do you mean honey?" Mac asked.

"I saw your faces, you don't know what to do with me!"

"Shami, I had been just about to ask you if there were any other relatives that we could take you to, we will find a place for you!" Mac insisted.

"But my aunt gave me to you! You and Gunny are now my mommy and daddy!"

Victor looked at Mac and seeing the acceptance in her eyes, he smiled and said, "Well Mrs. Galindez, married for less than a week and we are already parents!"

To Be Continued….


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Mac was surprised at Victor's words, not that he was willing to take Shami into their lives as their daughter, his heart was generous and giving and she knew he already loved the child as much as she did. What surprised her was it sounded like he really considered them married! She had been afraid to tell him that because of her religious beliefs, she felt that she was a married woman now.

"What is it Mac?" he asked with concern.

"She doesn't want to be my mommy!" Shami cried and buried her tear soaked face in Gunny's neck.

"No, Shami, that's not true! I love you and want to be your mommy very much. I was just startled when Gunny called me Mrs. Galindez."

"But why?" she asked lifting her head. "You got married."

"Yes, why startled Mac? We did get married."

"But you know it's not legal out of this country," she whispered.

"That's easy to fix, if you want to…" he waited tentatively for her answer.

"Are you asking me to marry you Victor?"

"Yes, I am. Sarah Mackenzie, will you be my wife and mother to Shami and any other children that might come our way?"

"Yes, I will!" she told him and leaned in close to give both him and Shami a kiss to seal her promise. "Do you want more children? We'll already have three."

"Only if you want to, but I've always liked the idea of a houseful!" he admitted.

"Then we'll just see what fate brings us," she responded.

After some discussion, they decided to stay in the village for a day so Shami could spend some time with her brothers and sisters before leaving. There was a good chance she might never see them again. Mac left her home address with Siree when they were leaving, but she had a feeling it would never be used. After tearful good-byes Shami kissed her baby brother last and then told her new parents that she was ready to go.

"Mama Mac will you take me with you when you go back to the Nighted States?"

Both Gunny and Mac laughed at her version of United States and after correcting her name for their country, assured her that they would be taking her home with them. "We will have to adopt you to make you legally ours, but I'm sure Sister Mary Clarence will help us with that," Mac told her.

"We might need to have our official wedding ceremony before we're allowed to adopt her," Victor suggested.

"I wouldn't mind that if you don't, but how will your family feel about it?"

"My mother will be upset that she wasn't at my wedding, but in my eyes that was last week. We could have a small ceremony or reception for our families and friends when we get home. We'll want to introduce Shami to everyone anyway. But we might want to wait till after the twins are born so its not so hard on you this close to your due date."

"Victor I'll marry you as many times as you like and if you want a ceremony for your family that's fine with me. All I have left is Uncle Matt and he wouldn't be able to come anyway. Or just a reception is okay too. Why don't we wait to decide till you've talked to your mom?"

"Gunny, will your mommy be my grandmommy?"

"Yes she will sweetie, and I have a bunch of sisters that will be your aunts and there's also a whole slew of cousins for you to meet."

Shami smiled at that and then patted Mac's tummy, "And what will the babies be to me?"

Mac reached out and caressed the child's hair that was a dark as hers and Victor's, she really could have been their child! "You will be their big sister, darling."

"I will?" she asked with joy shining in her eyes.

"Yes you will, and when you're not in school you can help take care of them."

"Oh goodie!" there was a pause and then the question, "What's school?"

They explained what school was to her and Shami wasn't sure she liked the idea, but she was willing to give it a try if Gunny…Daddy and Mama Mac said she should.

To Be Continued….


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Friday, February 4, 2005

Four days into the search for Mac and Gunny, AJ and his group were making camp for the night when Sergeant Peterson came up to him and asked permission to talk to him for a moment. "Go ahead, what's on your mind Sergeant?"

"Well Sir…"

"Spit it out man," AJ told him.

"Permission to tie and gag Mr. Webb if he issues one more order on your mission Sir?!"

Trying to control his laughter, AJ managed to choke out, "Walk with me son!" as he started to walk in Webb's direction. The Sergeant nervously followed, afraid that he had overstepped his bounds with the Admiral.

"Webb, these men have my permission to bind and gag you if you give them any more trouble on this trip!" AJ snapped to the spy, much to the surprise of the men gathered around the campfire.

"You have no right to do that Chegwidden!" Webb ranted as AJ started to walk away from him.

Turning on his heel, AJ told the Sergeant, "Or you could just break his nose, like I did!"

The open mouthed astonished looks were all that AJ could have hoped for as he turned and once again headed back to his bedroll for the night. Even Webb was wise enough not to say any thing more after that. AJ thought of how Webb had been antagonizing the men since they had left the base, issuing orders to military men that were looking to AJ as the ranking officer and at Webb as just the boyfriend of the Colonel that they had come to know during her stay on the base with them. He fell asleep with a smile on his face as he envisioned waking to find Webb tied and gagged in the morning.

Looking at their map, AJ figured that they were half way to the village that they had been told Mac and Gunny had been heading to, to find the child's parents. He was hoping that by taking the most direct route there they would meet up with the two of them on their way back to the base.

Because of Mac's condition they were traveling much slower than the rescue party was. The trip that AJ figured would take eight days, Mac and Gunny estimated would take them fourteen.

Tuesday, February 8, 2005

Four days later AJ and Clay arrived at the village where they were supposed to be. They were very concerned that they hadn't met up with Victor and Mac. In the village they were given the news that not only were the parents of the child dead, but they were also told for the first time that the child was traveling with them! The only piece of good news that they received was that all three of them had appeared to be in good health. The reason they hadn't met up with them was that Siree had given them an easier and more comfortable route back to the base. She gladly showed the rescue team and after a brief rest they turned around and started out after them again.

Mac and Victor were about halfway back to the base by their calculations. They spent much of the time telling Shami about the States and talking about where they would live. Victor had given up his apartment since he had been working so much for the Company and when he was in the States he would just stay with his mother. So they would need to stay at Mac's apartment until they could buy a house Victor said. Mac's eyebrows rose at that and he told her that he had been saving up for quite some time in the hopes that he would marry and they would buy a house together. Shami was still trying to decide if they were kidding when they told her she would have her own room.

Saturday, February 12, 2005

Four days later they felt that they were making good time and that they would be back at the base in just three more days. Then out of nowhere they felt the wind come up. Victor looked behind them with worry knowing that an unexpected wind like that could mean trouble. Mac had been in the desert long enough to know what he was worried about and Shami had lived there all her life so all of them kept looking over their shoulders in fear of what the wind would bring.

To Be Continued….


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

About ten minutes later, their fears became reality and Victor told Mac that they would need to make a run for it. She nodded and with his help sat astraddle the horse. He turned the reins back to her and prayed that this would not hurt her or the babies, but they had no choice but to try and outrun the danger fast approaching them.

Sandstorm! A word to cause fear in any heart that dwelt in the desert.

They rode hard and fast to keep ahead of the storm. Each of them praying as hard as they were riding. Only Mac knew that this ride had caused a new problem, she was praying extra hard to any god that would listen that they could reach safety before the babies came. Her water had broken!

AJ and Clay had been riding hard to catch up with Mac and Victor when they saw the storm blow up ahead of them. Knowing that it would be chasing Mac and Victor, they rode hard on the trail of the storm praying that the three of them would not be caught in it.

By the time Victor said it was safe to stop, Mac could hardly stay on her horse, she was gasping for breath and in a lot of pain. He knew the moment he looked at her that something was drastically wrong. She almost fell off the horse and into his arms when he came to help her down.

"Mac, the babies?" he asked.

She could only nod as he helped her to lie down. Shami looked at the two of them with new fear in her eyes. She had just lost one set of parents and seeing Mac in such pain she was worried she could loose her new mommy. "Mama Mac, what's wrong?" Shami asked.

"The babies are coming, sweetie," Mac told her and then turned her eyes to Victor and pleaded, "Please tell me that you've delivered a baby before?"

"They taught us how to when I was a cop, but that was a very long time ago."

"We'll just have to make due the best we can then," she told him as he unloaded a bedroll for her to lie on.

"I'm going to need to take your pants off Mac," he said as he hesitated to do so.

"I know, just do what you have to."

He told Shami to sit by Mac and hold her hand. Victor wasn't sure she was ready to witness a birth at the age of five. He also knew that this was going to be a very dangerous birth for both Mac and the twins. The babies were coming too early and in these conditions, with an attendant who's training was very out of date, it was even more scary.

Mac explained how she had made a tent to keep the heat off of him when he'd been down with heatstroke and with Shami's help Victor quickly set it up for Mac. He tried timing her contractions by counting in his head, but Mac found a moments amusement in her pain and told him to the second what he was trying to calculate.

"Someday we'll have a long talk about how you do that," he told her with a tight smile.

She tried to grin back at him, but another contraction hit and she wasn't able to. "Is it time to push yet?" she asked through gritted teeth.

He looked again between her legs and although one of the heads was crowning, he simply didn't know if it had come time for that phase. Hating to fail Mac, he still had to tell her the truth, "I just don't know, Mac. I'm sorry."

"I wish the Admiral were here right now," she gasped.

Looking up Gunny saw oncoming riders, he pulled his gun and Mac seeing this shouted, "What the HELL do you think you're going to do with that?"

"There is someone coming. Shami, you stay here with Mac," Victor said as he took fifteen to twenty steps away from his small family to see who the riders were. He was braced with his gun pointing at them.

Seeing the glint of metal in Gunny's hand, AJ called out, "Gunny, it's AJ and Webb. Stand down Marine."

To Be Continued….


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Even though the man who issued the order was dressed as a nomad Victor immediately recognized the voice of Admiral Chegwidden. "Damn Sir, Mac just wished you were here, and here you are!"

"Why the hell was she wishing he was here?" Webb snarled at Gunny.

"Because he's more experienced than I am," replied Gunny.

"At what?" stormed Webb.

AJ looking over Gunny's shoulder instantly assessed the situation, dismounted his horse, and headed toward Mac in a dead run. He yelled back over his shoulder, "She's in labor you fool."

Arriving at where Mac lay, he smiled before lifting the blanket that lay across her lap and said, "With your permission, Colonel?"

"Please, Sir," she gasped out.

After checking her out, his eyes met hers, and AJ said, "I need you to give me a big push now, Mac."

Clay finally dismounted and approached Mac. He knew that if this was truly his child it wouldn't be arriving for another six weeks so he demanded of Mac, "You were with Harm after all weren't you?"

In the stunned silence that met this comment, AJ was the first to react. With a quick glance at Mac he said, "If you'll excuse me a moment, Mac." He got back to his feet, took three short steps to where Webb stood, and punched him in the nose, then calmly returned to his position between Mac's legs.

Victor turned and glaring at Clay saying, "We just rode for our lives from a sandstorm 'Mr. Webb', it drove her into labor. That's your baby she is about to deliver."

"Well if that's true, I'm sorry Sarah. I wanted us to get married before the baby was born, but I guess that's impossible now."

Too busy pushing to reply, Mac just glared at him. She was fuming at the comment about how it might be the truth. Shami looked up at Clay with confusion in her eyes and said, "How can my mommy marry you when she is already married to my daddy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about kid, we were told you're parents were dead," replied Clay.

Bursting into tears, Shami ran into Victor's arms and he did his best to comfort her.

Before anyone could respond AJ said, "One more push now, Mac," and a few seconds later held up a screaming baby. Looking at Mac with a grin, he told her, "Congratulations Mac, you have a daughter."

In a tired, but happy voice, she responded, "You mean I have a second daughter, Sir."

"What the hell do you mean second daughter?" demanded Clay.

Victor looked at Clay and said, "Shami is our first daughter."

"What the hell do you mean by ours?" shouted Clay.

"Gunny is my daddy," Shami said and pointing at Mac, she announced, "That's my mama."

"I don't know what the hell is going on, but someone had better start explaining!" growled Clay.

"Good God man, they're married!" grinned AJ.

"Sir! Sir! ADMIRAL!" shouted Mac.

"Yes, Mac what is it?" asked AJ.

"I think it's time for round two," she smiled tiredly.

"Round two?!" AJ and Clay exclaimed in unison.

Putting Shami down Victor went over and gently took the baby from AJ arms and said, "She's having twins, Sir."

"TWINS!?" exclaimed Clay as he sat down on his ass in shock.

Victor sat down by Mac's head and showed her the tiny baby girl. He watched her tears of joy as she saw her daughter for the first time. Trying to distract her for a moment he asked, "Have you chosen a name for her?"

Smiling at Victor she said, "Victoria Porter."

Tears came into Victor's eyes as he stared down at the tiny human and he leaned down and kissed Mac gently on the lips and said, "Thank you, sweetheart, for that honor."

Clay hearing the name that Mac had chosen for THEIR daughter snarled, "Why are you naming OUR child after him?"

"Because I want to name her after the man I love and her grandmother," Mac said weakly.

"Mac, you need to focus over here for a minute," AJ said as he looked around at everyone. "Give me a hard push now and we'll get this second baby brought into the world."

To Be Continued….


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

As Mac was pushing, Sergeant Peterson came over to tell AJ that he'd called for a Medivac helicopter and that it should be there shortly. AJ looked up at him and said, "It may be here soon son, but not as soon as this little guy."

AJ looked from Mac, to Clay, to Gunny, and said to Shami, "Sweetie, you have a little brother."

Getting up off his ass and looming over Sarah, Clay said to her, "Don't tell me you're planning to name my son after him too."

Glaring back at Clay she snapped, "I was going to name him Matthew Clayton after my uncle and you, but I've changed my mind," she looked at AJ and said, "You're holding Matthew Albert."

Becoming a little teary eyed himself AJ laid the baby on Mac's tummy he said, "Then I guess I'd better wrap him up in my undershirt."

As AJ finished delivering the afterbirth they could hear the helicopter drawing closer in the distance. The helicopter arrived and after securing Mac and the twins, the attendant turned to the assembled group and said, "We have room for just one more."

Both Gunny and Webb took a step towards the helicopter. AJ, seeing this, picked up Shami and placed her in the helicopter beside Mac. Gunny smiled at Shami and said, "You take care of mommy and the babies for me until I get there honey."

When Mac arrived back at the base, she and the twins were checked out at the clinic and she was told that even though they wanted to put the twins in a incubators over night, they seemed fine and probably wouldn't need to be in there long. Colonel Davies was one of her first visitors and after the pleasantries were out of the way Mac asked him to contact Sister Mary Clarence to let her know that she and Victor wanted to adopt Shami because her parents were deceased and her only living relative didn't want her.

"How very sad, but the two of you aren't legally married, how do you plan on adopting her?"

"That was my next request. I was hoping you would send the chaplain in to see me," Mac grinned.

"I'll be glad to," said Davies just as the doctor came in and requested that Mac fill out the birth certificate for the twins.

She filled out the time and place of birth, then she took a moment and filled out Victoria Porter and Matthew Albert in the name sections. Hesitating ever so briefly she wrote Galindez in for their last names.

It was a tense day and a half ride back to the base after the helicopter took Mac away from the group. It was even more so after the first night when an exhausted Gunny fell asleep before the others and then entertained them with the erotic dream he was having of Mac. He was moaning her name in his sleep.

The men in camp thought it was funny, but AJ was reminded how long it had been since he'd spent the night with a woman in his arms. However, it did set him to wondering if Gunny and Mac had consummated their marriage even in Mac's advanced condition.

Clay's reaction was different though. Here was the man that he had sent to guard the woman that had just delivered his children and he had married her and was now obviously having hot dreams about her! He went over to where Gunny lay and kicked him awake!

Rolling quickly to his feet, Gunny realized that there was no threat to the camp, it was just Webb. "What was that for?" he demanded.

"For having those kinds of dreams about MY woman!" Webb told him.

Victor was about to get all nasty and male, and say something rude to Clay about Mac wanting him when it dawned on him how he would feel if loving Mac like Victor figured Webb did, he discovered she loved someone else. He knew he would be hurting as badly as Webb must be now, so Victor found it in his heart to be kind. "I'm sorry Webb, I can't control my dreams, but you also need to accept that Mac and I are married and she's not your woman."

To Be Continued….


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"Your so-called marriage isn't legal and as soon as we're back at the base I'll talk some sense into Sarah!" Webb declared.

"I don't think it will do much good, but you can try. We're planning on a legal ceremony as soon as possible so we can adopt Shami," Victor quietly told him. He was aware that the men in camp were listening to the two of them, but he didn't want to broadcast their private business.

"Women say a lot of crazy things when they're in labor. You'll find she's changed her tune when we get back to the base."

"Well since those plans were made before she went into labor I find your reasoning flawed. I know you must be concerned about how this will effect you and the twins, but Mac has already expressed to me that she wants you to have as much contact with them as you wish, and I agree with her."

"How magnanimous of you!" Webb snarled.

Knowing that the discussion couldn't be resolved by anyone but Mac, AJ felt it was time to step in. "This needs Mac's input gentlemen. I think you should stop airing your private laundry in public and give it a rest for now." Victor nodded in agreement with AJ, he knew that Clay would only believe the things he had told the spy from Mac's own lips so was willing to wait for that to happen.

Clay however was so upset that he wasn't really ready to give up on the argument. He had the urge to strike out at Victor, but was hoping the younger man would make the first move so he could appear to have the moral high ground when Mac was told about the fight. He was now angry with Chegwidden for stepping into the situation and trying to defuse it. Finally Clay turned away from Victor and AJ with a glare and went over to his bedroll for the night.

Gunny thanked the Admiral and returned to his own place by the fire. It took him some time to go back to sleep, but when he did he was too tired to dream.

They arrived back at the base by mid-afternoon and after brief greetings to Colonel Davies all three men headed to the clinic to check in on Mac and the babies. She was nursing her daughter when they came in. She didn't seem bothered about having an audience for such an intimate act.

Clay wanted to have his talk with Sarah alone so told her that he would be back to talk with her in private after he'd showered and called his mother to tell her the news about the babies. When he was gone, Victor leaned over and kissed Mac as he had wanted to do when he first came in.

"Why did you wait to do that?" Mac asked looking up at him with a smile.

"Because I know that Clay loves you too and didn't want to flaunt what we have in front of him."

"That's sweet Victor, but there is no way he won't know once we are legally married."

"I know that and it can't happen soon enough for me."

Her grin got even bigger when he said that and she asked, "Well how fast can you shower and change Marine? I have the Chaplain standing by so we can do it whenever you are ready. We need to get the adoption papers filed on Shami so she can return to the States with us."

"I'll be back before you know it!" Victor exclaimed as he kissed her again and then hurried from the room.

When he had gone Mac turned to AJ and said, "I know I once asked you to give me away Sir, I was wondering if you would act as our witness?"

"I'd be honored Mac, if you are sure this is what you want."

"I am. I love him so much, and we both love Shami and want her to be ours."

"Then I'd better shower and change too," he told her with a smile.

After Clay's shower he placed a call to his office before calling his mother. It was always business before pleasure with him. He spent nearly an hour on the phone with his office before calling his mother. When she came on the line he asked, "Mother, are you sitting down?"

To Be Continued….


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"Oh Clayton! Please tell me that you haven't been injured!" Porter pleaded.

"No Mother, I'm calling with good news this time, but it might come as a shock so I wanted you to be sitting down."

"Alright, I'm sitting, what is this good news?"

"You became a grandmother yesterday," he took delight in telling her.

"I what?" she gasped.

"You became a grandmother. Sarah gave birth to twins, a boy and girl."

"Clayton, did you get married without telling me?"

"No, Mother. Sarah and I had an argument and then Chegwidden sent her TAD to Iraq. I plan on marrying her as soon as we get home."

"Home? Where are you?"

"Still in Iraq."

"The Admiral sent her to Iraq when she was about to have twins?"

"She was supposed to be home before they were born, but the twins had other ideas."

"I see, but it still seems odd that he would have sent her away so close to her time."

"He didn't Mother, he sent her here before he even knew she was pregnant."

"Oh, so when will you be back?"

"I'll call when I know we are coming in and then bring Sarah and the babies by to see you."

"Are they alright? Coming early and all?"

"Yes, and I thought you might like to know that we named our daughter after you. She's Victoria Porter."

"And for your great grandmother Victoria! That's so nice Clayton. Is your son a junior?"

"No Mother, Sarah wanted to name him after her uncle, he's Matthew Albert."

"Is that the uncle that's in prison?" she asked appalled at her son allowing this.

"She only has the one, Mother. In fact he is her only living relative."

"Couldn't she have named him after her father instead?"

"Sarah's father was an alcoholic and beat her, Mother. Her Uncle Matt is the one that dried her out and got her to join the Marines."

"I see. All right Clayton; if you are okay with it then I will be also. I will start making plans for your wedding."

"Please do Mother, but keep it low key by your standards remember Sarah just gave birth and was married before."

"Oh dear, I had forgotten that you had mentioned that. It means that being married in the church is out."

"Yes it does, but I love her and we already have children together Mother so you will need to find a way to accept her."

"Clayton you know me better than that!"

"Yes I do Mother, that is the point. I know that you can freeze someone that you don't approve of with just a glance, and I am asking that for my happiness you not do that to Sarah."

"I promise I will treat her like one of the family," she insisted.

"Thank you Mother," Clayton told her before he hung up.

Victor beat AJ back to the clinic, only to find that Mac was not there. The doctor grinned at him and told him that she was waiting for him in the chapel. With a sheepish grin, he hurried to the chapel to be married for the second time in less than a month.

AJ and Mac were there waiting for him. Mac was dressed in an everyday uniform, but she couldn't have looked lovelier to Victor than if she had been in a long flowing wedding gown. They recited the traditional vows and since they didn't have rings to exchange because neither had time or opportunity to purchase them, the ceremony was quickly over. They were pronounced husband and wife and told that he could kiss his bride.

Victor promised Mac that she would have a ring as soon as possible after they got home. Grinning she said that if he wanted to wear a ring too, that they could go shopping together. Mac added that since she had been in Iraq so early in her pregnancy and planning on being home before they were born, she needed everything imaginable for the twins and Shami would need almost as much.

Smiling Victor agreed to a marathon shopping trip once they got home. AJ said that their flight home would be leaving in two days and that they would need to at least have carriers for the twins by that time.

To Be Continued….


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

When Clay finished his calls, he returned to the clinic only to be told that Mrs. Galindez and the twins had gone with her husband and Shami to the orphanage to see Sister Mary Clarence. Clay was fuming by the time they returned. He was waiting for her in her quarters when the five of them came back. The doctor had given all three of them a clean bill of health and they could leave for the States as soon as they could get a flight.

They came in all smiles, Mac and Victor each carrying a baby and Shami walking between them. Clay confronted them almost before the door had closed, "Sarah, I told you that I wanted to talk to you as soon as I was done with my calls, why did you take off like this?"

"Because I didn't know how long you'd be Clay and we had things that needed to be done. I have time now if you don't mind talking while I nurse the twins."

"I wanted to talk to you in private!" he told her glaring at Gunny.

"Victor would you mind taking Shami to your quarters for a time?" she asked looking up at him and kissing his cheek.

With a smile, Victor told her, "No, she can help me pack up my things." He passed the baby in his arms to her then took Shami by the hand and left.

"Clay would you like to hold one of the twins while I nurse the other?" she asked standing in front of him with both babies in her arms.

"Hand me my son then," he told her and tentatively held out his arms for the baby.

Mac placed Matthew in Clay's arms and went to sit in the couch to nurse her daughter. "What did your mother have to say when you told her about the twins?"

"She was shocked, but pleased. She's planning our wedding as we speak."

"That's a mistake Clay since Victor and I are already married," Mac told him firmly.

"Sarah, I meant a legal marriage! Not some village mumbo-jumbo!"

"Clay, Victor and I were legally married while you were making your calls. We needed to do that so we could adopt Shami before leaving the country."

"As long as you haven't had time to consummate the legal marriage it can be annulled. I'll forgive you for anything that happened before I got here," Clay informed her magnanimously.

"What a pompous ass you are Clayton Webb! I love Victor and you have no business forgiving me for anything! I'll make arrangements for you to see the twins whenever you want, but you're just going to have to find a way to accept the fact that Victor and I are married."

"Sarah, I love you! I thought we were going to raise our children together!" he protested and started to get up forgetting that he was holding a baby. He quickly sat back down and just glared at her.

Burping Victoria, Mac laid her on a blanket on the floor and then moved to take Matthew from Clay. "I'm sorry that I've ruined your plans Clay, but you can't help who you love. You can have as much say as you want in how the twins are raised. I won't deny you access to them."

"Like I believe that Sarah! You named them without even consulting me! You went off and married the man that I sent to guard you! You've ruined all the plans that I made for us!"

"Can you hear yourself? All the plans YOU made for US! Clay you need to remember that you're not the deputy director of my life," she told him as she nursed Matthew.

He got to his feet and headed for the door, "You haven't heard the last of this Sarah!" he exclaimed as he slammed the door waking Victoria.

Mac sighed and muttered to herself, "I'm sure I haven't Clay. I'm sure I haven't."

To Be Continued….


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Mac had both babies asleep and she was dozing lightly on the couch when Victor and Shami came back with his duffle. Even though it would be a few weeks yet before they could make love, they still wanted to sleep in each other's arms at night. Shami would sleep on the couch and the babies would sleep in their new carriers.

AJ called back to the JAG office to check on how things had been going while he was in the desert and report that Mac and Gunny had been found. He didn't say anything about the birth of the twins because he thought Mac might like to make that announcement herself. AJ also wondered if now that she had three children she would continue to work, especially since she was nursing the twins.

The two days before their flight home passed fairly quickly since they were busy with the paperwork with Shami's adoption. Mac and the twins also had several visitors from the base staff she had become friendly with. Colonel Davies and his wife stopped by a couple of times and Mrs. Davies brought her some things for the babies that she thought Mac might need. The gift that she was most grateful for was a couple of warm blankets. Mac had been in the desert heat so long she had forgotten what February at home would be like.

Mac grinned at the thought of home. She couldn't wait to get back and show off the twins and Shami to the gang at JAG and she wanted to see the look on Harriett's face when she showed up with twins of her own! She also wondered how everyone would react to her and Victor being married.

Of Clay, they didn't see much at all; he seemed to be avoiding them. This concerned Mac some, she knew he was upset with her, but she didn't want him to reject the babies because of it. Shami, on the other hand, took to her roll as big sister with relish. She would help out in any way she could and her new daddy teased her that she would put him out of a job. Shami had become more comfortable with the teasing and was even able to give her own back at times. Because of that she asked if that meant that she would get to sleep with Mama Mac and daddy would be on the couch.

Victor assured her that wouldn't be happening and as punishment for even suggesting it, he tickled her until she was begging for mercy.

After hours on planes and many connecting flights, they finally arrived home in Virginia. Everyone had taken turns carrying the twins and Shami when she was sleeping. But only Mac could feed the babies and as the trip wore on and Shami became tired and cranky, she wanted to cling only to Gunny or Mac that made the trip hardest on the two of them. Everyone was grateful to set foot on home soil.

It was a toss up as to who was most surprised to find Porter Webb there to greet their plane. She kissed both her son's cheeks and then turned to kiss Sarah's cheek too. "I know we've only met a few times, my dear, but I wanted to welcome you and the babies to the Webb family. We'll get you and Clayton married as quickly as possible."

"That might be a bit difficult Mrs. Webb…" Mac started to say but was interrupted.

"Oh please call me Porter, or Mother as Clayton does, dear."

"Mrs. Webb I think you should meet someone…"

"The twins dear? I can meet them later…"

"No," this time Mac was the one to interrupt with a glare at Clay for allowing this awkward situation to happen. "I want you to meet my husband, Victor Galindez," Mac said nodding at Victor.

Porter just stood there with her mouth open as Victor shifted the sleeping Shami to one arm and held out his newly free hand to shake hers, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Webb," he said.

"Clayton?!" Porter requested an explanation in a pleading tone.

"It's a long story Mother. I'll explain when we get home." He took her arm and led her towards the waiting limousine.

"But won't the others be joining us?" she questioned.

"No Mother," he said throwing a resentful glance at the group still standing there. Galindez and the kid, Mac with Victoria in her arms, and Chegwidden holding Matthew, he would show them all the power of the Webb family!

To Be Continued….


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Friday, February 18, 2005

2000 EST

Dulles Airport

AJ turned to the tired Galindez family and told them that he had his Escalade there in long-term parking, he would be glad to give them a ride home. Mac smiled through suspiciously bright eyes and kissed his cheek, thanking him. They got the three children secured in their seats and then made the short trip to Mac's apartment. AJ helped them take their bags and the children into her place. He didn't stay long though because he was almost as tired as they were and still had a long drive home.

"I'll see you in the office on Tuesday, since Monday is a holiday, Mac, unless you want me to put you in for your maternity leave?" he asked her as he was heading to the door.

"Yes, Sir, I would like that, it will give me the time to consider my options now that my life has changed so suddenly," she smiled wearily.

"Alright then, you let me know if I can be of any help and consider yourself on six weeks maternity leave starting Tuesday." AJ nodded at Mac and Victor then took his leave.

Saturday was spent recovering from the trip; most of it was spent in bed for all five of them. Then on Sunday, Victor knew he had to make a call to his mother and tell her of the changes in his life. He waited until he knew she would have time to talk and that most of his family would be at her home to get the news at the same time. There was Mass in the morning and then, everyone that could, would be at moms for dinner.

Victor waited until he knew the meal would be over, his brothers-in-law would be settling down in front of the TV in the living room to watch what ever game was on. His sisters would be in the kitchen cleaning up and doing the dishes while his mother would be in the family room spending time with her grandchildren. He remembered these Sunday rituals so well and tried to explain them to Mac who just shook her head not coming close to understanding a family like that. She just trusted Victor when he said that this was just the right time to call.

"Mom, it's Victor…yes I'm back in the States…no I'm not able to come there to see you right now, I am a bit busy here in Virginia…no mom, not with work…"

Mac smiled as she nursed one of the twins and listened to her husband's side of the conversation. She could pretty much fill in what his mother was saying on her end of the call.

"Yes I plan on telling you…but I wanted to be sure that you were sitting down first…no mom I'm not hurt…I have some great news…yes I plan on telling you what it is…no I haven't gotten a promotion…no I haven't won a million dollars in the lottery…"

By this time Mac was giggling as she heard Victor going through the ringer of questions from his mother. Unfortunately her laughter caused the baby in her lap to wake and start crying, and Mrs. Galindez heard this.

"Victor Miguel Galindez is that a baby I hear?" she exclaimed.

"Yes, mom, just one of them, the other one is still sleeping," he grinned.

"OTHER ONE!?" she gasped.

"Yeah Mom, twins, I got you a daughter-in-law, a five year old daughter and newborn twins for Valentine's Day sorry that it is a week late!"

"YOU WHAT?!"

"What part do you need repeated mom?" Victor asked.

"I want an explanation, young man!"

"How about an introduction instead, mom?" he asked and then said, "I am putting my wife on the phone now mother," he handed Mac the phone.

Taking it with a grin she traded the receiver for the child in her arms, and said, "Hello Mrs. Galindez, I'm sorry that Victor surprised you with the news in this way, but we wanted you to know as soon as possible about us getting married."

"Is this Mac? I know that he's been in love with you for years, but didn't he just say that you two have newborn twins? Did my son go and get you pregnant before he married you? If he did, I will deal with him the next time that I see him…"

"No Ma'am he didn't. It's a long story, but the babies are not Victor's…I know that sounds bad, but I was involved before I knew that Victor loved me. I had no idea that he had felt that way for years," she looked at her husband with a glance that he would be explaining that later!

To Be Continued….


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

"I just don't think that I understand what has all happened here…could you explain it a bit more please? Is this five year old daughter that Victor mentioned a child from another marriage?"

"No, she isn't, she is a child that we fell in love with over in Iraq and when we found out that her parents were dead and her aunt didn't want her, we decided to adopt her ourselves."

"Oh that is so sad! What is the precious child's name?"

"Shamiram Galindez, but we both call her Shami."

"I see, and your other children? Is the father still around?" Victor's mother asked.

"Yes, he is, Ma'am. We'll be working out an arrangement for him to see the twins, but it's your son that I love and want to spend my life with."

"So you do love him, my dear?"

"With all my heart," Mac promised the woman she had never met.

"Then I guess that I'm glad he has someone that loves him like that. I hope that we can meet soon. Are the twins boys or girls?"

"One of each, Ma'am," Mac told her. "I named our daughter Victoria Porter, after your son and her grandmother, and our son is Matthew Albert after my uncle and my Commanding Officer, Admiral Chegwidden, he delivered them out in the desert."

"Out in the desert!? Oh my dear what you have been through! You make sure that son of mine is taking good care of you, and you call me 'mom' none of this Ma'am stuff for my only daughter-in-law!"

"Yes Ma'am, Mom!" Mac smiled, knowing an order when she heard one.

Within moments there were shouts in the background as Mrs. Galindez announced the news of Victor's marriage and fatherhood through the house. Extensions were picked up throughout the house and suddenly the call became pandemonium! Mac received a quick and confusing introduction to her new family. She found herself promising that they would all come down to meet them as soon as they possibly could.

Then she made the mistake of telling her new mother-in-law that she was on a six-week maternity leave! Mac heard herself promising that they would all come down to New Mexico for a visit during her leave. Victor rolled his eyes as he put Matthew down and went to get Victoria so she could be fed. He knew that his mother could get anyone to do anything and even though the last thing Mac wanted to do was get on another plane this soon, here she was promising that they would all do just that. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'They would all be well taken care of and fed till they would have to be rolled back onto the plane coming home, when they were there, and it would do Mac some good to see a loving family like his, since that was what he hoped they were starting here together.'

When the call finally ended after Victor had talked briefly with every sister and several of his brothers-in-laws as well, Mac started to apologize, "Victor, I'm so sorry for…"

"Mac," he interrupted, "I know my mother better than anyone, there was no way you could have gotten out of that promise to go and see them after she found out you were on leave. Don't worry about it, as long as we make sure you and the children are all rested before we go, then I don't see a problem with it at all. They will love you and our kids, and Shami will have a ball meeting all her new cousins!" he laughed.

"As long as you aren't upset with me," she sighed, and then remembered that there was something else that she needed to talk to her husband about. "So…you told your mother that you loved me for years…"

"Ummmm," he hesitated.

"Victor…"

"Alright…yes I did. She wanted to know why I wasn't finding a nice girl and settling down. I told her that I had found a nice girl…"

"And?"

"And I told her that you didn't know that I was alive, well in that way. When we were in the office together I know that you knew I was there and working, but after I left I had no way of knowing if you ever even thought of me…"

To Be Continued….


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"Of course I did! I was so proud of you for requesting to be transferred to an active billet! It made me wish that I wasn't a lawyer and that I could go with you."

"Well, I seem to remember this lawyer getting herself into some pretty active areas!"

"Yes, and I was so happy to see you both those times. I knew that there was too many regulations keeping us apart that I couldn't even think about you in that kind of way, but then this last time when we were in the desert together and had so much time to get to know each other so well…and when you got sick…and I thought that I could lose you…"

He took her in his arms as she said this because her body had physically shuddered at the awful thought of him dying there in the desert. "I know, all I could think of when I was out of it like that was you and Shami. I was so worried that I wouldn't be there to care for you. I have loved you for years Mac and I want to continue to love you…for the rest of my life, my love, my heart, my wife," he whispered into her ear as he tenderly held her and cuddled her and the baby in his arms.

"Oh Victor," she sighed and leaned into him. She wished these few weeks of celibacy were over so they could be together in the true sense of the word. She wanted to make love to her husband. Kissing him for what he had said, she moved to put Victoria down and take her husband into her arms as she longed to do.

"You know that the doctor only said no 'sex' for six weeks Mac, he didn't say that I couldn't love you in other ways…if the babies are fed and sleeping and Shami is still down for her nap…"

"I like the way that you think Marine!" she said and led him into the bedroom.

Tuesday, February 22, 2005

1200 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Knowing that with AJ's return to the office on Tuesday everyone would know that she was home too and the speculation would be running wild as to why she wasn't there, Mac and Victor planned to come in at lunchtime with the babies. AJ had agreed not to say anything till then so they could surprise the staff.

Mac and Victor had spent the morning shopping for their children, as well as purchasing wedding rings for both of them to wear, and had also managed to find time to choose a realtor to get the hunt for a house started. They planned on registering Shami for school after lunch.

The two adults each had a baby carrier in one hand and were holding Shami's hand with their other as they stepped off the elevator and into the bullpen that day. Neither adult was in uniform, but nonetheless they were recognized by most of the people there. Bud was the first to react to their entrance, he grinned and exclaimed, "Ma'am you had your baby!?"

"Babies Bud," she grinned in response and nodded at the second carrier in Victor's hand.

His mouth fell open in surprise and then his grin broadened, "Wait till I tell Harriett THIS! She'll die that she wasn't here to see it!"

Mac laughed at that and knew that he was right. She would not get to be the one to tell Harriett the news, but she would have to find time to stop by their home so Harriett could see the babies. "And this is our oldest daughter Shami," she introduced the child to Bud.

He wasn't sure whether to react to this introduction first or the other part of her statement. Figuring that he could always greet the child he allowed his curiosity to get the better of him, "Our, Ma'am?" he questioned.

By now everyone that had been in offices had come out to see what was going on. Harm, Sturgis, and Coates were all there to hear this question. "Mac, did you and Webb get married without telling any of us?" Harm questioned with a frown.

"No Harm. I got married, but not to Clay," Mac grinned and again looked at Victor who no one seemed to be reacting to.

"I am guessing that 'Best wishes' are in order here Gunnery Sergeant," Sturgis said as he stepped up to Gunny and held out his hand for him to shake.

Gunny smiled and said, "Thank you Commander, you guessed right," as he let go of Shami's hand to shake Sturgis'.

"You and Gunny?!" Harm exclaimed, looking at Mac in shock.

To Be Continued….


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

"Yes, Harm and these are our children," Mac stated. As she began to introduce them to the assembly, Admiral Chegwidden came out of his office alerted by the commotion in the outer offices.

"May I Mac?" he asked as he reached for the baby in the blue blanket in the carrier that she held.

"Of course Sir!" she said as she allowed him to take Matthew out.

"I was about to introduce them to everyone," she turned to the group and said, "This is Shami who we adopted and the twins are Victoria Porter," she nodded at the baby carrier that Victor held and then added, "and Matthew Albert named for my uncle and the man that delivered him," Mac smiled at AJ who held his second namesake.

"Mac I wanted to come to help the Admiral find you when you were lost, but I had to stay here and mind the store," Harm told her ignoring the introductions.

This time Bud did acknowledge the introduction to Shami and awkwardly bent down to talk to her, "Hello Shami, I'm Bud and I have two little boys at home that would love to play with you some time. We have two baby girls too, but they are a bit young to play with yet."

"I play with my baby brother and sister, and I help Mama Mac take care of them! I just can't feed them like she does," Shami told Bud.

As Victor laughed over the fact that Shami couldn't help Mac when she nursed the twins, Mac was saying to Harm, "We were never really lost Harm, we just took longer trying to find Shami's parents than we thought we would and were away from the base longer than planned because of it. The Admiral had Clay with him and they came upon us just in time for the Admiral to deliver the twins."

"How did that come about Ma'am?" Jennifer Coates asked.

"Well we were heading back to the base when a sandstorm came up, we had to ride hard to avoid it and in doing so I went into labor. Victor was managing as best he could when the Admiral and Clay found us and the Admiral took over."

"Wow, you have really become an old hat at delivering babies Sir!" Coates exclaimed.

"Yes it looks like I have," AJ admitted ruefully as he glance down at the baby in his arms, "But there couldn't be a greater thing in the world than to help bring new life into it Petty Officer, and these two are pretty precious."

Looking up at him with a slight pout, Shami asked, "Aren't I precious too Admiral AJ?" She had been told that she could call him that on the long trip home to the States because she was having a very hard time trying to pronounce Chegwidden.

"You are very precious Shami, my dear," he said squatting down in front of her and shifting Matthew to one arm so he could hug her. She hugged him back, happy that she was just as precious as her baby sister and brother.

Whispering into his ear she said, "I love you, Admiral AJ."

AJ blushed at this declaration and everyone in the room wondered what the child had said to make a two star Admiral blush like that.

Mac smiled at took pity on her Commanding Officer's predicament, "I think that it might be time for us to get going now. We still have a lot of errands to run since we just got back home." She reached to take Matthew from the Admiral and put him back in his carrier. "Thank you again for being there when we needed you the most Sir," she added.

"It was my pleasure to help out, Mac. Now you five get out of here and let these people go back to work," he ordered with a grin.

"Yes Sir!" she said snapping to attention even though she had a baby carrier in one hand. Shami, not to be out done, tried to stand at attention too and also gave a salute like she had seen others do to the Admiral, not knowing that it was only something that was done when outdoors.

Grinning he saluted her back and the five of them left with promises to keep in touch and see everyone soon.

To Be Continued….


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

That afternoon when they went to register Shami for school, they were told that she would need to be tested to see where she stood in readiness. The tests came back with both good and bad news. She was way above her age level in concepts and following directions, and her worldly skills were amazing, however she couldn't even recognize the simplest letters, numbers, or shapes when shown them on paper.

It was recommended to Victor and Mac that since she was still so young, that they work with her until the new school year started in the fall and then she would not be so far behind the other children in those areas. It would also give her more time to become accustomed to the United States. Mac knew that this was the last thing that she needed to convince herself that she should to stay at home with her family rather than going back to work after her maternity leave was over. At this point in her life, family was now more important than any career could be.

Once they were back in the car, she explained this decision to Victor who just smiled and said that he was fine with her choice. He would have been willing to support any decision that she had made, but this one would open the door to them having more children if they chose.

That evening they returned to the apartment exhausted from all of the running around that they had done. Mac called Harriett and said that they had intended to drop by that evening with the children, but were just too tired to go back out after dinner. She asked instead if they could come by the next evening and Harriett cheerfully agreed, she even told them all to come to dinner, that way they would have more time for the children to become acquainted.

After the twins were fed and in bed, and Shami was as well, Mac looked at Victor and told him there was another call that she needed to make. She explained that she was concerned that they hadn't heard from Clay about seeing the twins and that she wanted to find out what was going on. He agreed, also reminding her to tell Clay that they were leaving on Thursday morning to go to New Mexico for a month to visit his family.

When she got Clay on the line, Mac started by asking, "Clay, what's going on? We haven't seen or heard from you at all and I thought you wanted to see the twins?"

"Sarah I will let you know when and where I want to see my children! Stop calling to harass me!" he snapped into the phone and hung up on her.

Mac sat there staring at the phone in her hand and then with an angry grunt she put the receiver back on the base harder than normal. She got up and went to find Victor, he was in the shower. With a grin she stripped off her clothes and surprised him by joining him.

"Hey you!" he said with a smile as he took her in his arms and pulled her under the warm water with him.

"Hey yourself," she said and grabbing the shampoo started to soap up his hair.

"That isn't some of that flowery girl stuff is it?" he questioned with a mock growl.

Giving him a huffy look she put her soapy hands on her hips and demanded, "Why would you assume that a fellow Marine would have flowery girl stuff shampoo?"

"Because the last time I checked, you were not a fellow!" he told her, reaching up to gently cup her breasts that had been ample before she started nursing and were not truly impressive.

Jabbing him with her elbow she told him, "Then you can wash your own hair, jar-head!" Grabbing the bottle again she squirted some into her own hand and began to lather her hair.

With a laugh, he hugged her close and apologized for even thinking that his favorite Marine would stoop to using flowery girl stuff. She grudgingly told him that he was forgiven and they continued to tease and torment each other in the shower until the water started to run cool.

To Be Continued….


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

The next evening they all showed up at the Roberts' home and the twins were quickly unwrapped so Harriett could see them. They were oohed and aahed over as Shami ran off to play with Little AJ and James. They all sat around talking for a bit, passing the four babies back and forth before dinner. Harriett made it known that she had always thought that there was something special between Mac and Gunny and not just because they were both Marines.

There was a lot of laughter over dinner as the Roberts boys teased Shami about her accent and she gave back as good as she got by teasing them about how pale they were! A wonderful evening was had by all and Harriett told Mac as they were about to leave that she would be happy to baby-sit for all the children if she and Gunny needed some time to do things without the kids.

"I might take you up on that when we get back home Harriett. But for the next four weeks we're going to be in New Mexico visiting Victor's family."

Harriett wished them a great visit and told them that the offer still stood for when they got home. Mac thanked her and told her she would remember that.

The family of five took off on Thursday morning, having no idea of the drama that would be played out at JAG Headquarters the next morning. Clayton Webb had been working since his return home with his family lawyer to gain joint custody of his children. Friday morning he received a call from the man asking why, if they were Clay's children, they had the last name of Galindez?

Friday, February 25, 2005

1100 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

In a fury, he stormed straight through the bullpen and right into Mac's office only to find it empty. Not thinking that she was on maternity leave, he headed for AJ's office to find out where she was. He swept past Coates before she could get up from her desk and get around it to stop him. Throwing open the office door, Clay hurried up to AJ's desk and slamming his hands down on it as AJ ended the call he was on, demanded, "Where is she Chegwidden? And don't try and tell me that you sent her TAD somewhere so soon!"

As Jen Coates tried to apologize for letting Clay get passed her, AJ told her he understood and shooed her out with a wave of his hand. When Jen had closed the door behind her, AJ said to Clay, "Why should I tell you anything Webb? If you can't keep track of the mother of your children how do you expect me to do it?" AJ grinned and leaned back in his chair with his arms folded across his chest as he took delight in the spy's frustration.

"Because she works for you, damn it!" Clay snarled.

"Yes she does, and you don't! Also I don't work for you, so don't answer to you! Now I do have work to do Webb, so are you going to leave of your own accord or shall I call a guard to show you out?"

"You haven't heard the last of this ADMIRAL!" the spy shouted as he once again threw the door open and stormed into the outer office. "I'll find out where she is and when I do…" he couldn't seem to find the words to finish the threat.

Bud was in the bullpen and heard this, however, and assuming that Mr. Webb was talking about Colonel Mack…Galindez, he offered, "I know where she is Mr. Webb."

"Where?" he growled at Bud.

"She and Gunny and the children all went to New Mexico to visit with Gunny's family. Gunny wanted to introduce his mother and sisters to his new family," Bud offered cheerfully, hoping that once Clay knew that Mac and the babies were all safe, he would be happy. But that was not to be the case, Webb was no happier with this news than he had been before. In fact he was even more upset if that were possible.

Through gritted teeth, he asked Bud if he knew when they would be back, his face turned an odd shade of purple when Bud admitted that they would be gone for a month. Clay stormed out of the bullpen without another word. He would do his fighting in court!

To Be Continued….


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

That afternoon, Coates came into the Admiral's office without knocking and interrupted a meeting he was having with Harm and Bud. He looked up and was about to snap at her for the unorthodox interruption, but then he noticed the look on her face. AJ couldn't really define it. It seemed to be a combination of hurt, confusion, worry, concern, and sadness all at once. She crossed the room until she stood next to him and then quietly said, "Sir, your ex-wife is on the phone, and you really need to take the call," she paused and added firmly, "Alone."

Knowing from the look on her face that this was something serious, AJ dismissed all of them and then took a deep breathe before picking up the phone. It wasn't terribly unusual for Marcella to call him at work and this had to be the fifteenth or twentieth time she had called this week to talk to him. However he had been so busy catching up on the things he needed to since coming back from Iraq, that he had told Jen to say he would call her back. He just hadn't gotten around to it.

When she called it was usually to try and get him involved in the latest argument she'd had with their daughter, Francesca. No matter how many times he'd told her that he wouldn't do that, she persisted. He had thought this last attempt to contact him was just more of the same. She was being insistent this time though. There had been at least as many messages that she had called while he was gone than there had been calls this week of his return. He had wisely never given her his home or cell phone numbers. Marcella never left the reason for her calls, only that she must hear from him as quickly as possible.

This time though she must have said something more to Coates for her to have interrupted a meeting like that and to insist that he take the call…alone at that. All those thoughts flashed through his mind in the time it took to pick up the receiver and bring it to his ear.

Speaking Italian, he said, "Marcella, I really don't have time to get involved in your latest battle with Francesca."

"Si, Alberto! You are right you never have the time!" his ex-wife's nearly hysterical voice came across the line. "You won't ever have to take the time again though! All you have to do is to come and claim your son!" she shouted.

"Marcella, unless Francesca has had a sex change, we have a daughter not a son," he sighed. Maybe she had really lost it this time, he had never heard her this hysterical before.

"That is what I have been trying to tell you for WEEKS Alberto! Our daughter is DEAD! She died giving birth!"

AJ felt the receiver slip from his lifeless hand. His daughter, his beloved Francesca, was dead? How could that have happened? So soon after they had come to know each other again. Wait a minute! Had Marcella said she died giving birth? He hadn't even known she was expecting!

Grabbing for the phone again he lifted it to his ear to hear that Marcella was still screaming at him. "Marcella!" his shout got her attention for just a moment at any rate and she was quiet long enough for him to ask, "I was out of the country and just returned, please explain what's happened?!"

"Francesca got herself in the family way and since she would never tell anyone who the father of the child was, she was going to raise him alone. But when she knew at the last that she was going to die, she said that she wanted you to have her child and not me! So she listed you as the father! Since you have a different last name than her, the doctors didn't question it! So you have a two week old son here that you need to come and claim, or they will turn him over to the court!"

To Be Continued….


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

While AJ was on the phone Jen, Harm, and Bud stood in her office and Harm tried to find out what was going on. "I can't say, Sir!" Jen stated firmly and then turned to Bud and told him, "You should book him on the first flight you can to Italy, Sir."

"I'll get right on it!" Bud said without question after a brief look at her face. As Bud hurried away, Harm once again tried to find out what she knew.

"Commander, I am not going to say! Please stop asking!"

"Fine!" he huffed and headed for his own office.

In AJ's office the drama continued to play out. AJ listened to his ex go on with her tirade about his lack of concern for his family as he tried to come to grips with the fact that his daughter was dead. He couldn't even begin to grasp the fact that she had been pregnant, and had a child before she died.

It was her shrill demand of, "So are you coming to claim the baby? He doesn't even have a name yet because she said you should name him! I don't know how she could give her baby to you and not to me, but she wouldn't listen to me!"

"You were arguing with her even as she was dying?" AJ asked stunned at her lack of sensitivity.

"She wouldn't listen to reason AJ! How will you be able to take care of this baby?" she demanded.

"Marcella if it was Francesca's last wish that I raise her son then that is what I will do. I'll let you know when I'll be arriving as soon as I can get a flight," he paused and then with a voice that was not his normal take charge, assured voice; a voice that pleaded for reassurance about his daughter's passing; a voice that even reached through to Marcella in her near hysteria, he asked, "Did she suffer?"

There was a silence on the other end, as if she were trying to decide if she wanted to answer or not, then she finally said, in a voice that was nearly kind, "No Alberto, she didn't. I'll see you soon," and hung up.

AJ clicked on the intercom and said, "Coates, send Lieutenant Roberts in please."

"I already have him working on a flight to Italy for you Sir, if that was what you wanted…"

"It was, thank you Petty Officer," he said with a weary sigh.

A short time later she announced that Bud was there to see him. He came in and stood at attention, after being told he could stand 'at ease' AJ asked him, "What did you find, Bud?"

"If you can leave in the next few minutes Sir, I found a flight that leaves in an hour."

"Thank you, I can make that. I just got word that my daughter died while I was in Iraq and it seems I will be bringing her newborn son back with me."

"If there is anything Harriett and I can do Sir, we would be glad to help in any way."

"Actually there is something that you could do for me," he said as he took out his keys and removed the one for his house from the ring, "Would you set up my guest room as a nursery? Spend whatever you need to," he added as he handed Bud one of his credit cards too. "I'll call when I know I'm on my way home, until then Commander Rabb is in charge."

"Yes, Sir, and please accept my deepest condolences. Harriett and I will have everything ready for your return."

"Thank you again Bud, I knew I could count on you," AJ said as he reached for the phone. "I need to make one more call and then can leave. Dismissed."

"Aye, aye, Sir," Bud said as he left the office.

AJ placed his call and then left the office. There was an air of solemnity to the bullpen as he walked through after Jen's call of "Attention on deck!" that hadn't been felt there since the day that AJ had made the announcement of Baby Sarah's death.

To Be Continued….


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Completely unaware that Admiral Chegwidden's world had just turned upside down, Mac, Gunny, and the children were being treated like visiting royalty in New Mexico. They had arrived the day before and Victor's family had fallen instantly in love with the four new members that Victor had added to their ranks.

During the month that they were in New Mexico, they had spoken several times to their realtor; pinning down the details of what they wanted in the house they were looking for. She had several lined up for them to walk through when they got home. But when Mac wanted to call the office to find out what was going on, Victor talked her out of it, insisting that she was on leave and shouldn't even be thinking about work. She admitted that she really was just feeling out of her element in the sea of Galindez' and that she just wanted to hear a familiar voice. He laughed and told her he understood and if she wanted to call she should.

Mac gave him a rueful grin and said she would find her place in the new extended family. Then because she saw it as a sign of weakness to need to hear a voice from home she didn't place the call.

The only problems during their trip all came at the end of it. Victor's family kept begging and pleading for them to extend their stay and they sadly had to disappoint them. Promising that they would come back for a visit again soon and inviting any of them up to Virginia as well they were finally on their way to the airport. That, however, proved to be a new problem.

Shami realized where they were and that they were once again leaving a place she had come to love and all of the new family she had just found and she threw a fit! She had lost her parents, had to leave her brothers and sisters, and then had left her country as well. When she finally got to where Mac and Gunny said was her new home, they were only there a few days and then once again she was uprooted and taken to another place. There she was introduced to more family than she had ever dreamed of having and now she was being removed from that place too. To top it all off, every time she got on an airplane, her entire world changed. She went from the heat of the desert to the icy cold Virginia winter and then she was put on another plane and taken from the cold back to the heat of the southwest.

They held her and cuddled her and loved her, as they tried to explain to Shami what was going on. Finally she came to understand what they were telling her and they managed to get her calm enough to get on the plane and return home. She was assured that they would stay put for a while so she would have time to feel secure. They did tell her that they would still be looking for a house, but they promised her that she would see every home they were considering and have a say before they decided on one.

It was early evening when they reached the apartment and after sighs of relief at being home and several minutes of settling in, Mac said she needed to check the answering machine. Victor just nodded as he placed a call for a pizza to be delivered because there was no food in the place after them being away for a month.

Mac was not surprised to find an angry message from Clay saying to call him when she finally returned home. Then there was a message that she had to listen to twice before she could figure out that the strained teary voice saying simply, 'call me as soon as you can', was from Harriett Roberts. Mac had never heard her sound like that and was dialing her number with dread in her heart that something had happened to Bud or one of the children.

She was relieved when Bud answered the call to know that he sounded fine and he actually sounded happy when he'd said, 'hello', so she set her mind at rest that something horrible had not happened to one of the children. However, when Bud heard that it was Mac, his voice became suddenly solemn and he put Harriett on the line.

To Be Continued….


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Mac sank into a nearby chair after Harriett told her the news of what had happened to the Admiral's daughter. She remembered meeting the vivacious woman at the party AJ had thrown at his home to introduce her to the staff and now she was gone. The even bigger bombshell that Harriett had to deliver was that she'd had a child and had listed her own father as the baby's father. Harriett explained that he had told them Francesca had done it to make it easier for him to adopt the baby and bring him to the States so he could raise him.

Filled with sorrow for the Admiral's loss and concern about how he was managing, Mac was glad that she was still sitting down when Harriett finished the story by telling her that AJ had retired to raise his grandson/son. Mac could hardly believe that her former CO was no longer the JAG, but a stay-at-home dad.

Promising that the two families would get together for an evening as soon as the Galindez' got settled back in from their trip, Mac hung up and then gave Victor the news she had just gotten. He too was saddened and stunned. Mac told him that she felt she should call AJ right away to see if there was anything that she could do, but Victor reminded her that this had all happened a few weeks ago and that he probably had any immediate needs filled.

She sighed and admitted he was right, she would call AJ the next day. Mac then told him that part of her desire to call right then had been the need to put off calling Clay as long as possible.

With an understanding smile Victor told her there would be no way that Clay could know that they had returned home that night and she could put off the call to him till the next day if she wanted too.

Mac gave him a pitying glance and reminded her husband that Clayton Webb was a spy and not only could he know that they were home, but he had ways of knowing what toppings they were having on their pizza that night! Victor laughed and admitted that she was right so encouraged her to call Clay and tell him they were home. He cheered her up a bit by suggesting that Clay might not be at home and she could just leave a message.

But that was not to be the case, Clay answered the phone and within minutes Mac was angrier than she ever had been in her life! "What in the hell are you thinking Clay?!" she shouted into the phone. "Full custody?! In what world do you think that you could handle raising a baby, let alone two?"

His snarled reply was, "Hell Sarah, if Chegwidden can do it, so can I!" Then he advised her to get a lawyer and that he would see her in court.

Mac sat there for a moment staring at the dead phone in her hand and then told Victor that she had to call AJ after all. There was no one else that she could trust the fate of her children too. Because the pizza had arrived Victor suggested that they eat and get the children in bed for the night so she could talk to him without any interruptions. Mac agreed and ninety-two minutes later she finally sat down to place her call. Victor said that he was going to run out to the store so they would have milk for the morning, and left her alone.

She offered AJ her condolences over the loss of his daughter, and they talked for a bit about how she remembered meeting Francesca at the party years ago. Then AJ told her that his grandson had been born on the same day as Mac's twins had. She told him that they would have to plan a special joint party for the three of them when they turned one. He laughed and agreed, saying that they needed to get them all together soon so they could meet.

In the meantime, Victor was not on his way to the store like he had told Mac; instead he had decided to pay Clayton Webb a man-to-man visit.

To Be Continued….


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Victor hadn't thought to call ahead and see if Clay was home or not so considered himself lucky that he did find Clay at home. He waited for the spy to come to answer the door considering what Mac would say if she knew what he was doing. She would most likely demand that he let her handle it herself, but he hated to see her worried or stressed about anything and if there was any way he could help he had to try.

To say that Webb was surprised to find Victor on his doorstep was an understatement. "What the hell do you want here Galindez?" Clay snarled.

"I came to talk to you about the children and what your intentions are," Victor told him.

"I don't have anything to say to you Galindez, you can talk to my attorney."

"I hoped that we could have a man to man chat about this and what it is doing to Mac. You claimed to love her and here you are trying to tear her heart out."

"Tear her heart out? What about mine?" Clay demanded.

"I thought they removed that when you went to spy school," Victor snapped, but then reminded himself that anger would not solve the problem and said, "I'm sorry that was uncalled for. I'd like to come in if I may and try to work out a reasonable arrangement."

"The only arrangement that I'm interested in is one where you're not involved in my son's life!"

"Just your son? You have a daughter too Webb, and she is a beautiful child. You really should come over and see them; they have changed so much from that first day. And you have to know that as long as Mac and I are married that I will be involved in their lives…"

"Of course they've changed! They were removed from the area for a month, to see YOUR family! Without telling me, I might add!"

"I seem to remember that you hadn't been over to the apartment during the week we were here, or to see Mac and the twins for the two days before we left Iraq either. You had time to see them if you wanted, Webb, and you would've known that we were going out of town if you hadn't hung up on Mac that night."

Realizing what Victor had said was true, Clay moved to the side to let him in and said, "Why don't you come in and we can talk about this."

Once both men were sitting facing each other in Clay's elegant living room, Victor spoke first, saying, "What is it that you really want Clay? With your line of work and how often you are traveling do you really think that you have time to raise the twins full time?"

"Well of course I'll have a governess for them. They'll be taken care of whether I'm here or not," Clay insisted.

"And they'll be taken care and loved with Mac and I. Why not leave them in a home where that can happen and just see them as often as you can. With Mac nursing they can't be away from her for long anyway," Victor offered.

"How can I believe that Sarah will let me see them as much as I want when she obviously doesn't consider me a factor in their lives already?"

"What do you mean?" Victor asked totally confused.

"You know very well what I mean! She signed the birth certificates giving the twins YOUR last name!" Clay said, jumping to his feet and beginning to pace the room.

"She what?" Victor sat there stunned.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that she gave the babies YOUR last name without your knowledge?!" he demanded incredulously.

"I had no idea, Webb. Seriously! Why would she have done that?"

"You expect me to have an answer for that? The only woman I have ever been able to figure out is my mother!"

"I'll ask her about it as soon as I get home, but is that what has upset you so that you want to tear the twins from her?" Victor asked almost gently.

To Be Continued….


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

"I'm no different from any other man! I want my son to have MY name! After all, at this stage in my life, I might never have another and he should carry on the family name."

"I agree with you, your son should have your name. When I get home, I'll talk this over with Mac and see why she did what she did. If I can convince her to change their last names, will you drop the suit for full custody?"

"Why would you be willing to do that for me?" Clay wanted to know, "And what do you want in return?"

"I don't want anything from you Clay, I just want to see Mac happy and having her children close to her is what she wants more than anything in the world. She's giving up the Marines so she can stay at home with them. And because you're right, your children should have your last name," Victor assured him.

"Sarah wouldn't give up the Marines for anything! The Marines are her life!"

"No the Marines used to be her life, now her life is her family."

"I had no idea that they meant that much to her."

"They do, and like I said, I'll have a talk with Mac as soon as I get home and see if I can find out why she did what she did," Victor said as he got up and headed for the door.

"Thanks Galindez, you aren't such a bad guy after all," Clay admitted as he walked Victor out.

Meanwhile at home Mac was just ending her call with AJ and after checking her internal clock realized that Victor had been gone one hundred and fourteen minutes. It didn't take anyone nearly two hours to get milk. She had just begun to worry where he was and if something had happened to him, when he walked in the door with a bag of groceries in each arm. He looked at her and smiled to see that she was off the phone.

Victor figured that the sooner he talked to her about what he had learned from Clay the better for everyone's peace of mind. "Hi, you're off the phone?"

"Yes, but I just hung up. Where were you Victor? It doesn't take that long to pick up a few things at the store."

"Let me get these things put away and then I'll tell you all about it. How was the Admiral?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Not getting a lot of sleep, it seems Robby has a bad case of colic. I gave him a few ideas from the books that I bought when I found out I was pregnant and he's going to try them. He wants to have us out soon so all the kids can meet and we can talk over our court strategies with Clay."

"I think I might have some good news on that front," he told her as he put the last of the groceries away.

"What does that mean?"

"That's where I was, Mac. Now I don't want you to get upset, but I went to see Clay to see if there was some reasonable way to resolve this mess. We had quite a talk and I learned a few surprising things."

"Like what?!" she demanded, her temper beginning to rise.

"Like you gave the twins my last name…why didn't you tell me you were going to do that? And for that matter, why did you do it?" he asked as he took her hand and led her to the couch so they could sit down and talk this out.

"I didn't plan it, I was just so mad at Clay for the way he was acting, so when they brought in the birth certificates I just put your name down."

"You listed me as their father?" Victor asked incredulously.

"No, I put Clay's name down as father, I wasn't that mad at him, but I wanted all our children to have the same last name and since we were adopting Shami and she was going to have your name…"

"That makes sense, but you have to see this from Clay's position, darling. He loves you, and here you are married to another man, and he's not near his children. With his lifestyle and job he may never have another chance to have more children and he wants his family name to continue."

"He told you all that?" she asked amazed.

To Be Continued….


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

"Yeah once we got past the blustering we had a good talk. Clay wants Matthew to have his name so the Webb family line will be carried on."

"What about Victoria?"

"He said his son, I guess he figures that someday she'll marry and take her husband's name so he was only insistent about Matthew."

"But they're twins Victor! I don't want them having different last names. If we're going to do this I think it should be both of them, not just one."

"I think that's a good idea, so you'd be willing to change their names?" he asked gently.

"Is that all he really wants?" she was worried that there was more to this, it just seemed too easy.

"That, and I'm sure that he wants to have visitation rights, would you have a problem with that?"

"No! I always said he could see them whenever he wanted to," Mac insisted. "And if that is all he really wants then I guess it's not too much to ask that they have his name."

"I guess that brings me back to my question of why did you do it? Not that I mind the twins having my name, I couldn't love them any more than I love Shami or any that we may have, but they aren't mine and you knew that Clay wanted to be involved in their lives…" Victor trailed off wondering why she had such an odd look on her face.

Having a hard time meeting his eyes, Mac bowed her head and looked at their linked hands instead, "I'm thirty five years old Victor, I took me this long to get around to having children, what if I can't have any more? You should have a son to carry on your name too…"

"Oh, Mac!" he exclaimed taking her into his arms. "Thank you for thinking of that, and since I am the only male in my family, that's a wonderful thought, but Clay should have that too. You have to remember that when you are talking about carrying on the family name to most people that means bloodline too and the twins are not mine by blood, only by heart. I don't know why you think that there won't be more children in our future, but if that is the case then it was not meant to be and I'm fine with the family that we have. I love you Mac, and what the two of us have here and now is enough for me, and in reality, more than I ever hoped to have! So if we are blessed with more children, fine, and if not and we want more we can adopt like we did with Shami. Okay?" he asked wiping the tears from her face.

Mac had started to cry while he was talking, how could she ever have done something to deserve someone as wonderful as this man holding her? "Oh Victor! I love you so much! I want to give you a son too, but I will always cherish what you just said to me. You are so good to me and for me. Our children are lucky to have you as their daddy!" she told him as she cuddled into his arms.

"Darling do you know what tomorrow is?" he asked her tenderly.

"Yes…Saturday…" she said waiting to see it that is what he meant.

"And?"

Wondering where he was going with this, Mac guessed that Saturday wasn't the answer he had been looking for, "It's also March 26…"

"Yes, and that is?"

Shifting in his arms, Mac felt his arousal nudge her hip and suddenly it dawned on her what he was talking about! "It's the twins six week birthday…" she teased, trying not to let him in on the fact that she now knew what he was referring to.

"MAC!"

Giggling she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him joyously. "Yes darling it's been six weeks since the twins were born and I am guessing that one night early wouldn't make that much difference if you're suggesting that you want to make love to me."

"I don't want to make love to you Sarah Galindez…"

To Be Continued….


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Disappointed that she had gotten the reason for his questions wrong on several levels, she sighed and then the rat fink that was her husband finished his statement…"I want to make love WITH you!"

Pulling back so she could get some momentum going Mac punched him in the arm as hard as she could from that position, and said, "You rat! How can you tease me like that!?"

"It was easy my love, would you like me to do it again and show you?" he taunted.

Jumping to her feet, she said, "I'll show you teasing!" and with a flick of her finger on the remote that was sitting on the coffee table she got the stereo system going and began to dance seductively in front of him. Slowly taking her clothes off as she swayed to the music, Victor sat there in opened mouth amazement at the sight in front of him.

When her beautiful breasts came into view he sighed, but that changed to a groan when she shimmied them in front of him. Victor reached out for her, to take her into his arms, but she sashayed away from him and he muttered a curse under his breath. This was going to be torment and he knew it.

Unsnapping her jeans and lowering her zipper one—tooth—at—a-time, Mac actually saw sweat appear on his brow. She was enjoying this immensely. Turning away so her backside was facing him, she began to inch her tight jeans down, first her shapely hips came into view, then the top of her red satin bikini panties, she heard his moan and knew that he was reacting to the fact that she was wearing his favorite color panties.

Her hips shimmied as she slid the jeans even further down and just for effect she gave her tush an extra wiggle too. Finally free of the jeans she twirled them over her head as she turned around to face him again and did a cute little victory dance with them whirling above her head. Then she tossed them into his lap where she could see the evidence that her dance was causing him some discomfort in his own jeans.

Dressed only in her panties she danced closer to him once again and once again he tried to reach for her, but this time instead of moving away from him she just swatted his hands away and shook her breasts in his face, then turned away and almost sat in his lap as her red covered tush almost came in contact with his tented jeans.

Since Mac couldn't see him with her back to him, he managed to reach up and grab her hips in his hands and bring her down so she was sitting on his lap.

Mac got to her feet again, saying, "I wasn't finished with my dance, Marine!"

Once her stirptease was done she spun to face him she placed her hands on her hips and with a glare at him said, "Well, I've done all the work up to now Marine, I believe it's your turn to strut your stuff!"

To Be Continued….


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Victor's mouth dropped open in shock at what his wife was asking him to do. He had never done that in all his life! Oh sure, he had taken his clothes off in front of a woman before, had in fact been undressed by women too, but he had never been asked to strip like this! Maybe it went back to his religious upbringing, but he had never even thought about 'strutting his stuff' as she so eloquently put it! But here she was, the woman he loved, asking him to do this for her…asking hell! She was demanding it! In fact it had sounded like an order!

Getting quickly to his feet he snapped, "Ma'am, yes, Ma'am!" and with a salute thrown in her direction he began to unbutton his shirt in time to the music.

As his shirt came off, Mac looked up into his passion filled eyes and her knees became weak. She searched behind her with her hands and finding a chair sank into it. He danced closer when he saw that she couldn't stay on her feet any longer and gyrated his hips in front of her face as her eyes were now at crotch level to him.

Mac reached out with her hands and unsnapped the top of his.

To Be Continued….


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

"You bet Mrs. Galindez! Are you ready for round two now?" Victor asked with a lecherous leer.

"A good Marine is always ready!" Mac declared.

"And are you a good little Marine?"

"Well, I don't know if I'm back to my once trim figure yet but I am good, and you should know that!"

"Yes I do sweetheart!" he said and gently tipped her off of his lap and onto the bed. Once she was on her back he rose up over her and paused to admire the view. "You are so very beautiful my beloved wife!" he told her and then kissed her soundly.

Breathlessly Mac replied, "When I think of all the years that we wasted, I could cry."

"I've loved and wanted you for so long Mac, and I can hardly believe that you're mine now."

"Now and forever my love, we'll never be apart again," he promised her.

"You can't promise that we'll never be parted, with your job that could happen at any time," she sighed sadly.

"That may be true, we might have to be apart physically, but we'll never be apart in our hearts."

"That is so romantic Victor! I love you so much, and I'm so glad that we finally are together, even if it took getting lost in the desert to make that happen."

"Hey! We were never lost! I knew where we were at all times!" he protested.

"Yes, dear," she answered with an indulgent grin.

"If you're not nice to me…you won't get that big gun that you wanted…"

"Evil man!" she exclaimed and deciding to take matters into her own hands, she reached out for his big gun and pointed it at her opening and told him, "Fire away, Gunnery Sergeant!"

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am!" he saluted and then went to work servicing his woman. Which he had intended to do all along, but it was fun to let Mac think that she was in charge.

Shami woke in the middle of the night and had to go to the bathroom, she got up and quietly checked on her baby brother and sister before going down the hall to use the toilet. She was on her way back to her room when she heard what sounded like her daddy and mommy calling out to each other. Going over to their closed bedroom door she knocked and asked, "What are you and daddy doing, Mama Mac?"

THE END

look for the next story in this series coming soon...We'll Get Through This Together


End file.
